A Fairy Guild Battle
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: So this is a fanfiction i am writing together with 4Fireking and so far its alot of fun. There is Fairy Tail and there is a guild full of mythological Mages. One of the mythological Mage's goes into Natsu's house and challenges him to a fire against fire battle. It looks like he's the main focus of the battle because that member loves him
1. A surprise visit

**I am so exited to publish this story as my account as well. This is a collaboration between me and 4fireking. we been writing together for over a year already sentence for sentence and its really exciting to be able to write a story that has characters we made ourself. Thanks 4fireking i look forward to the next sentence**

* * *

Natsu looked out the window with a rather blank stare. Where was the fun in today? He couldn't see it being stuck inside his house.

"Maybe I should go bother that ice block bastard or something, I bet that would tick him off" Natsu said to himself

Natsu was talking about Gray. He might not be able to because Gray was planning on spending time with Lucy as she bought supplies for her writing and new clothes. It was kind of a funny picture though. He saw in his mind Gray carrying Lucy's shopping bags while she would talk endlessly about her ideas for her new story. But what Natsu didn't know was a certain lady would make his day hard too. Before he knew it a loud banging came to his door. He had heard the footsteps long ago having the excellent sense of hearing. And the way she smelled was unknown to him.

"Is Natsu Dragneel inside this house?" A voice called from behind the door.

(Of all the people why is she at my door?) he wondered. He then sighed tiredly before walking towards the door. He then stopped

She didn't know he was inside the house, so he didn't have to answer the dor. He concluded with that cause after all how important could it possibly be? But then he saw her punch a hole in the door and open it turning the lock mechanism to open.

Natsu looked annoyed now at the homewrecking woman

"So, what is so important you had to wreck my door?" He said utterly annoyed.

" I need you to have battle with me today" She said firmly

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Huh a battle? What.." That was all he could say before he quickly jumped out of the way dodging her sudden attack. She may have missed but even though she missed Natsu felt a little pain.

( She is fast that's for sure) He rubbed his arm where he felt it.

( What kind of magic is that…if its even magic to begin with) Natsu instinctively lighted his hands with fire standing ready to defend himself

"Are you ready for my dragon flames?" He challenged the other.

The woman looked at him seriously.

" You can bet on that ill show you what my blue flames can do" The woman said as her own hands glowed with fire as well.

"You must be crazy to fight with fire magic against me" Natsu said boldly

"Not as crazy as the person who fights someone in a house made of wood" she stated.

Natsu then became annoyed

"First of all you were the one who came barging into my house so what you got to say about that?" Natsu glared back annoyed.

She tried punching Natsu with a fireball in her hand. He stopped her with his own flaming hand. It was then he noticed the mark on her hand.

( She is in a Guild but which?) he wondered.

" Who are you and what Guild are you in?) He asked grabbing a tight hold on her wrist.

" Heh too soon for the questions" She sent a flying kick to the side of his ribs.

Natsu could feel his ribs cracking. He let out a gasp of pain yet his grip didn't loosen that much. Then her expression changed.

" I bet that really hurt, well its what you get now let go of my arm" She shouted as she a fiery fist directly at his stomach sending him flying across the room.

Natsu crashed on the floor as his head touched the wall. He slowly sat up painfully.

(Who is she what does she want and what are those blue flames?) Questions kept swirling in his head. She didn't think of him as a big deal.

" Are you really as strong as rumored?" She looked with suspicion.

" You know that's really pathetic" she said then.

Natsu didn't like being called pathetic. He rose up slowly a smirk visible.

" Oh I wil get some answers from you" Natsu looked mischievous back at her.

She flinched as she considered his eyes. She took one step back.

( Whats with the look in his eyes?) Natsu ignited a fireball on his fist. As Natsu charged at her she took up a defensive stench ( I have to know)

He his burning fist back before hitting her. The impact hit her directly sending her flying out the ruined door and outside. Natsu was outside his house now. He was free to burn her with all his power. She looked up to see the enraged Dragonslayer flaring up before her.

( This is intense heat could he?) she thought then.

The heat stayed intense as Natsu prepared for his next attack. But as he did he could see the blue flames from the other also bursting up.

( What is she thinking she could do?) He thought.

She grinned maliciously at Natsu

" So your going to get an answer out of me huh id like to you see you try Salamander" She said before Natsu launched at her in rapid speed.

He must have thought he could beat her. She used her blue flames on him. She tried to withstand the impact but it after a moment proved useless to his dragon flames as she flew backwards and hit a nearby tree. Their fight was over as she laid unconscious and slumped against the tree.

" Aww man i knocked her out cold. He went over where she laid to make sure he hadn't done more then that. He could hear her breathing. He found her a bit peculiar. He wanted to return her to her Guild but she never answered him. He sighed deeply before picking her up and carried her inside his house. In a way he found her kinda cute. The first thing he would need to do is lay her on a bed and check to make sure she was sleeping fine. He laid her down on his bed gently before checking if she had any serious injuries.

( Why am I so concerned about someone that tried to attack me?) he wondered.

But there was something about her he just couldn't shake off. He thought maybe it was how she had similar magic. Natsu had a feeling he hadn't seen the full extent of her power.

( why would you hold back) He wondered.

It was either she just really wanted to fight or she wanted to test him. He looked at the Guild mark on her hand when suddenly she opened her eyes with a grimace on her face. She hastily looked around being a bit disoriented. She realized she was in the Dragonslayer's room. She then looked up to meet Natsu's gaze.

" Your clearly twice the man from my other Guildmates, but I still don't like you" She said rubbing her head.

Natsu then laughed a bit.

" Geez you sound like one of my guildmates except my guildmates are all twice the wizards you are"

She then sat up abruptly startling Natsu a bit.

" Yeah how would you know you don't know what Guild I'm from" She then starting to feel agitated.

" I am from the Guild called Ray Arrow. My name is Lilywen Morgana and my Guild aren't small fry's just because you guys have Titania or Laxus in your Guild" She said seriously.

Natsu wondered how her guildmates were so much better then his. They just sounded like they deserved a fight.

" I wonder how Medusa would do against Laxus that be heck of a fight" Natsu heard Lilywen saying to herself as he wasn't even there.

" None of your guildmates are better then mine" He stated.

Lilywen then glared back …she was about to respond when she heard her name being called from the outside.

Medusa? She got out of the bed Natsu placed her in to follow that voice.

"Of all people why she?" She said annoyed to herself.

" Quit screaming already I am right here" She yelled as she ran past Natsu and out of the house.

Natsu was angry enough to run out the door to see them. He came to see another woman talking to Lilywen. She looked pretty normal for a girl names after a mythology monster that turned people into stone. Lilywen seemed angry. In secret he was listening on their little argument.

" Well what did you expect he is a fire dragonslayer goddmammnit" Lilywen lashed out.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow. ( What are they talking about?)

" He can still lose fights because his hopes is with his friends" Medusa said evially.

" Did you hear all that Salamander?" he heard Medusa said suddenly.

Natsu s blood turned cold as he realized they were talking about him.

" Things are about to turn bad for you all fairies.. now come on we'r heading back." Medsua spoke again.

The two girls walked away from Natsu's house. He then saw Lilywen turning her gaze around one last time before she swiftly took off with the other.

( What's with the sad look?) He wondered

Natsu didn't understand that girl at all.

( What are they planning?) Natsu wondered curiously.

They couldn't be trying to do something to him just because he was a member of Fairy Tail. But he knew he had to find out.

Meanwhile the two girls was walking through Magnolia on their way back to their Guild. So far neither of them were saying a word to one another. Lilywen couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright why did you come here too?" She asked

Medusa gently slapped her on her back.

" There is a guildmate I like" She said playfully

"You like someone who?" Lilywen did a dramatic yet sarcastic remark.

"Clevin, that mage who used levitation magic and besides I had to know if you would actually fight Salamander seriously" Medusa said with a teasing tone.

She felt embarrassed she would question that.

"What was that…what makes you think I wouldn't?" She said defensively

"Well I did wonder what you were thinking when you fought Salamander. Maybe you like him? "Medusa said teasingly.

Lilywen s face turned red at the idea of that.

" Wah-wah n-no I do so not" Lilywen flailed her arms around. Medusa chuckled.

"I guess you're the shy type" she continued teasing.

" And what does that make you then?" Lilywen retorted trying to save her dignity when in the end the memories of her battle with Natsu kept leaving her flustered .

" It makes me the only person you can talk to" she said firmly before grabbing Lilywens upper arm.

" Try to look me in the eyes and say you don't have a slightiest liking for Salamander" She dared to the obvious younger.

Lilywen couldn't look at her and say it.

" Hm hm I knew it, so how long have you liked him huh It couldn't have been just recently?" She questioned.

Lilywen wondered that herself.

" That will have to stay between the two of us Lilywen" Medusa stated.

She nodded. That should be simple. As they headed towards the train station they went passed the Faritytail Guild.

" Just forget about those soon they will need to be buried" Medusa told her.

Lilywen looked down unable to look at the Guild after what she was told. Although judging from what her older Guildmate said earlier things wasn't about to stay calm for much longer.

* * *

 **this was the first chapter second coming up shortley**


	2. Ray Arrow

**Okay so here comes chapter two of my collaboration with 4fire king. i am really enjoying writing with him. Im uploading the chapters a bit different then he did on his channel but its still the same story.. look forward to the next chapter soon**

* * *

Natsu decided to follow Lilywen and Medusa. He had in secret followed when they left his house. So far he heard low decibels of things that might be important. As he hid around a corner preparing to follow he suddenly picked up another familiar scent before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

" What are you doing Natsu?"

Natsu jumped back in surprise seeing his Guildmate giving him a rather questionable look. It was not one of his Team Natsu's but Laxus.

" I didn't't take you for a type to spy on girls…well other then Lucy that is." He said amused

" Laxus why are you following me?" Natsu growled back

" Don't get so defensive little twerp I was just wondering what you were up to" Laxus laughed at Natsu's surprised reaction.

" Oh yeah why are you following them anyway" He followed up his previous question.

" That girl attacked me in my own home, im not just going to let her leave" He said back.

" Is that so and what is your so called plan then?" Laxus seemed to be mocking him now.

Natsu was really gritting his teeth both embarrassed and frustrated.

Laxus figured as much that as always Natsu would just act on impulse.

" Don't tell me you were planning on following them all the way to their Guild did you what's so special about them anyway?" Laxus asked lazily.

Natsu didn't want to say it was because they were a dangerous Guild but it was.

" That certaintly would be a dangerous move all by yourself " Freed appeared with the thunder legion close behind.

Natsu was confused by Laxus green haired friend.

" Its true that Guild has some powerful wizards one of them being Medusa, in fact she could rival Erza" Evergreen said.

Natsu nodded his head. ( If only Medusa hadn't shown up when she did) he thought.

Natsu now had to deal with the Thunder Legion and the two female wizards was probably out of sight by now. That seriously made Natsu angry He still wanted to know why she showed up at his house like that.

( I will get those answers from you one way or another) He thought.

Eventually he went to Fairy Tail. Perhaps the others could tell him more about Ray Arrow. He decided to talk to Levi. She was sitting talking to Droy and Jet when he walked up as casually as he could muster.

" Oh hey Natsu" She said

" So I was just wondering Levy do you happen to know anything about this Guild called Ray Arrow" He came right out with it.

"Off course I do they have mages who mostly follow or were a part of mythology" She started to explain.

" Part of Myth what like what?" Natsu was confused.

"For one thing they have member called Medusa" Levy said

"Yeah and what about Medusa is she any good?" Natsu tried to sound unimpressed.

" I think she is after all she is an S rank mage in their guild" Levy said seriously.

" I even heard she is quite ill tempered and her powers is even more terrifying then" Jet said

Natsu had to think of a way to learn more about the members of Ray Arrow.

" Oh and supposedly they have a wizard there that can conjure up fire that is blue" Levy said.

" I know that girl she invaded me inside my house" Natsu said angrily

" And by invade you mean?" The trio looked curious at Natsu

" Attacked me and yelled at me" Natsu said

" Why would she attack you?" Levy said nonchalantly.

" Beats me maybe she has something against other mages with fire magic?" Natsu said back.

" Or maybe Natsu just being his plain old self is enough to people ticked at him" Gray suddenly appeared.

Natsu felt a little angry at that wise ass remark Gray said. Gray caught on that with a evil smirk.

" I am just saying it wouldn't be the first time a girl got mad at you" he kept on with his rant.

"Jokes on you Erza and Lucy get mad at me all the time" Natsu said back.

" Who's the jokes on again? You just proved my point moron" Gray retailiated.

Natsu was close to giving Gray a piece of his mind.

" The jokes on both of you " another female voice spoke all off sudden.

Natsu and Gray turned to where that voice was coming from.

" I happened to know Lilywen and that doesn't sound typical her" Erza said as she had been listening by the bar.

Gray and Natsu acted like buddies for her joy.

" Its no strange that Medusa would show up to check on Lilywen she is like a big sister to her but Lilywen attacking you now that doesn't make sense" Mira cut in.

" Wait how did you know Medusa was there too" Natsu asked.

" Laxus told me" she said.

Natsu wondered about that himself.

" Ya know something has been up with that Guild ever since their new…well temporarily master took over" Gray said.

" I bet, they can kiss my fiery fists cause there's no way ill let her off the hook that easy" Natsu could feel himself getting more urged up to find the blue fire wizard again

That blue wizard would get whats coming to her. One way or another he would seek her up and confront her.

XXX

A man walked in the entrance of Lilywen's Guild. Having to seen her coming from the train station he wondered how her encounter with Salamander had tone. He would find that out when he talked to her.

" So he did take a little damage from her fire he he most amusing" He chattered to himself. Everyone found that a most interesting move he did.

" Just a little more and we will have them come running right into our hands" He smirked as he entered the Guildhall.

This Guild was everything but loud and rambunctious. In fact a mysterious and omnious atmosphere was filling the Guildhall. This kind of thing never happened in a Guildhall. Everyone was waiting to see just what the next move their Master would announce. Finally the Master cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The entire Guildhall turned silent in the split second it took to clear his throat.

" Everyone, we are gathered here because we are full of ambition. We have powers that surpasses others of our own kind. We observe the world and choose to journey through it for Jewels and fame. And through the passion and will that runs through us we shall always be victorious in ever course we take. Remember my words and henceforth use them to encourage future members of our Guild" He finished his speech.

When he ended his speech gaining loud cheers, except for the newcomers in his Guild . They stood in the very back at the Guild. It was not so captivating for him. Just what was it that was so impressive about their master anyway?. He then felt it was a whatever matter and raised his hand in the air. First a glowing red orb bloomed out of his hand and then the lights in the guild turned off.

People stared around in blind darkness until a blue flame lit up right at the center.

" Okay seriously what's your game?" Lilywen then asked as she glared at the one responsible.

" You can embrace your ambitions some other time, I want to talk to you Lilywen" He said.

She got surprised by that statement ( he is not asking is he?) Lilywen thought as she nodded before moving away from the still deluded crowd. As they got outside the man turned towards Lilywen.

" My name is Tin Redfield" He introduced himself.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked a bit suspicious.

"There is someone very bad roaming through the streets of Fiore, I'm seeking help to take care of him" He said in a serious tone.

That got Lilywen curious. " Tell me more" She inquired.

" He has this strange magic that works from the cuffs of his sweater" Tin explained

Lilywen had never heard of this sort of magic.

"Cuffs from his sweater huh what kind of magic is that?" She asked

" If am to guess its magic he used as a parlor trick but not its his main weapon against other mage's" He said

"Against the Mages huh you know I did hear a rumor about a mysterious man who has been randomly causing trouble but specifically against mages…but do tell me why are you being so secretive about it?" Lilywen asked.

" That mage is just someone I don't want a crowd to look for. I want to try talking to him, and if worse things happen I can always use my magic to show him some sense" he concluded

" I see so what you need me for then seems to me you already have a plan going" Lilywen asked then but she really felt curious about this now.

" Yes, I need two fire mages, I need you and I also need a Dragonslayer of fire whose name is Natsu Dragneel"

Lilywen's eyes widen by the thought of Natsu. " Salamander huh" She said nervously.

( Are you kidding me ?) Lilywen cursed her fate.

" Uh well about Natsu Dragneel" She hesitated on telling.

" Look I need two fire mages and that's it I hope he is useful since he's technically born four hundred years ago" Tin said

" So you know who he really is huh that makes the two of us then, I knew it when I felt his flames" Lilywen said.

( He is not gonna like this) She thought bitterly


	3. Inquiry of a mission

**Things are starting to look interesting with three new characters in play. what do you think so far of Tin and Lilywen. Im still writing with 4fireking alot of fun still.**

* * *

Natsu was looking for a worthy challenge he could face. He was all fired up now with Happy flying right by his side.

" So where are we heading Natsu?" Happy asked

"Let's go to that swamp that has things with oars jump out and try to rob you" He said.

" Why would you suddenly want to go there, why not just pick a fight in the Guild?" Happy inquired.

" The last time I started a fight I almost lost an arm. I'm working on fighting without having to drag another person into it" Natsu explained.

This was out of nowhere speech for Natsu to say.

" And the reason would be what?" Happy questioned the odd behavior of his partner. He knew Natsu had been kinda off ever since the little visit form the female wizard of Ray Arrow.

" So I can bring out the toughest in the swamp and burn it with the boiling rage of my breath"

" Well you do sure look like you need it" Happy simply nodded as they were approaching the swamp.

Just like Natsu thought it looked like an impressive place to start a little fire.

" Alright so who wants to play with fire?" He proudly announced as he was building up fire in his palms.

No response but that didn't stop Natsu from throwing his fire around. Soon the swamp was literally blazing like a huge bonfire, yet Natsu kept firing around. Happy watched while snacking on the fish he brought with him. That was until the man from the Guild Lilywen was and Lilywen herself started talking to him. Happy got so surprised he tumbled off the branch he was sitting on and landed right into Lilywen's arms. Lilywen put the Exceed down on the ground below her.

" Oh sorry about little one didn't mean to scare you" She said halfway before she soon had to dodge away from a burning fireball in the last minute.

" ITS YOU" Natsu yelled as his head was boiling with fire.

Lilywen jumped a few feet away from Natsu. ( Ah I knew this was a bad idea he looks really pissed) She told herself.

" Look Natsu i…" She began but soon had to jump away a second time.

Natsu was making his mouth big to breathe fire at Lilywen. Tin watched the two fire wizard from a distance.

" Can I probably assume you two aren't the best of friends" He said then.

That was an understatement as the two fire mages weren't listening and just kept fighting each other.

" Look I didn't come here to fight okay" Lilywen shouted as she leapt out of the way.

Tin gave her a little help. He rushed towards Natsu and him with an uppercut. Natsu wasn't much phased by it as he glared back at Tin.

" And who the hell are you?" he shouted back

" My name is Tin, its good to see you notice me. So now that I got your attention I would like your help.

Natsu looked at both of them Lilywen having taking a bit of a distance.

" Quite the entrance for someone that onley wants to talk and more importantly you" he directed his gaze at Lilywen.

" Why don't you go choke on a flaming lizard big boy" She laughed.

" Flaming lizard ill show you" Natsu once again ignored Tin to go after Lilywen.

They both created balls of fire in their arms. None of them got to attack with them though because Tin cross chopped their heads.

" Okay I know your both are fire wizards but seriously try to chill down" Tin said but earned glared from both of them Lilywen sighed.

" Your absolutely right Tin, we should be focused less on our hatred and more on the quest you have for us" she said

Lilywen turned to Natsu then. " Look I am sorry for before but we need your help..will you please help us" She asked.

Natsu wasn't naïve enough to refuse helping people who looked like they needed his help.

" But after this mission you owe me some answers so don't you dare run away" Natsu warned.

He was as thickheaded to her as a bunny that wants a carrot. In truth there was a couple of things Lilywen wondered about too. Tin failed to give an answer except a command to have them follow him.

" Follow where" They both said in unison.

" We are going to the Raven Temple to grab a special parrot locked inside it" He said.

" The parrot you mean…Ive heard about that Parrot" Lilywen said with a bit of excitement.

Tin stopped talking for a moment before asking her what she knew about the Parrot.

" Well as you said its located in the Raven Temple ironically.. its said to hold a great value that so many treasure hunters has gone after it for the desire of its power. It apparently holds a great mystic power to it so its not easy to get a hold of" Lilywen explained.

" You read more then I thought you did, yes it is hard to get but together we might be able to succeed in this mission" he said

( I just hope my Master don't find out about this) Lilywen thought distressed as she started to walk after Tin.

Tin led them straight to something that would make the traveling easier.

" This was will take us there faster" Tin gestured something Natsu didn't seem to agree with. How could a blue scaled elk with pupiless blue etes move fast for them?

" That is so cute he is almost like your blue exceed" Lilywen said to Natsu

" Yes I named him blue biter after how he took down big carnivorous animals, " Tin said

" I bet Happy could fly faster then him" Natsu said then.

" If riding my friend only makes you want to jeer then all I say is speed isn't what needs to happen.

" At least its not a train" Lilywen pointed out making Natsu look at her suddenly.

" How do you know about my motion sickness?" Natsu asked but in truth it was a another question why she was being so considerate of him.

" Uh well you know…it's just thought it was a common thing for fire wizards to get motion sick..but I don't think this is a considered a transportation so" Lilywen squirmed uncomfortably.

Tin grew weary of waiting for them to board his friend, so he stepped on his pet. He whispered in it's right ear. The next thing was It made a strange noise. At first the noise was a mix between a cow's moo and a train engine until it wings flew down.

" Can your Happy get you allies?" Tin asked.

Tins pet suddenly flew towards Lilywen and Natsu and in an instant they found themselves onto the back of the pet taking into midair. Natsu felt not well since he wasn't flying using the help of his friend Happy.

Lilywen looked at him with worry. " Wow you got some serious motion sickness"

If Natsu wasn't trying to not spit out barf he would have been shouting a reply to her. Feeling sorry for him she thought about something. Having him distracted she suddenly grabbed a hold on his hand before making her hand glow with blue fire.

" Do not harm but heal" She chanted to herself but just low enough for Natsu to hear.

The fire Salamander felt something in his body no man has ever felt before. Little by little he felt less and less sicker by the now soothing flames surrounding him. He was now grateful to the girl he hated not too long ago.

" Hey I am not feeling sick anymore what did you do? " Natsu said with wonder filling his voice.

" I can't really explain it but ever since I was a young I could make people feel better with the flames I used Instead of burning them. It actually proves better on fire wizards so I guess I thought it was worth a try." She explained

Tin couldn't help but to overhear and he liked what he was hearing.

" By the way Natsu where did your exceed go?" He suddenly asked.

To Tins surprise Happy popped out in front of him with his little wings showing. He lost his concentration for a second and made a drastic turn making the two fire wizard tumble over. By accident Lilywen fell right on top of Natsu's muscular body. She rose up slightly to meet the others just as surprised gaze. Tin managed to break up the embarrassment of what happened by flying down to a nearby market.

Lilywen quikly got off Natsu " Uhh sorry about that" She said before turning her sight towards the market.

" I know you two have enourmous appetites but embarrassingly I don't have a lot of money to get you two food" he said.

Lilywen and Natsu both looked at each other before giving Tin a howdidyouknow look. They walked into the market. It smelled nice inside and Tin thought the cashier was pretty cute.

" Woooho Lilywen is that you?" the cashier spoke all of sudden.

Lilywen got over her bit annoyed expression and headed for the register to greet her supposedly friend.

" Hello Royce, last time we spoke you said you would design skirts for woman dong log lifting contests. What are you doing in a market in the middle of nowhere?" She asked.

" Hey that costs money ya know and I got to earn to eat…hold on what are yooou doing way out here and with two other wizards not mention guys huuuh?" Royce was quick to shoot back at her.

Lilywen leaned on the table to tell her while she was close to her face.

" The poor man looking at you needs help getting something from a temple."

" Apparently he needs me and Natsu to come along to get this thing" she stopped noticing Royce became confused and she rolled her eyes then. " Salamander" She hinted towards where Natsu and Happy stood.

Natsu was drooling from his mouth seeing some of the food In the market. The smell of meat and fried fish filled that section of the market and Natsu could feel his stomach rumbling. Even Happy was drooling for it the same way Natsu was.

" You see what I mean right can you cut me a deal?" Lilywen said as she too had noticed their admiring glances.

"Okay, for now ten items are fifty percent off but I want the double cost of them when your mission is over" Royce challenged back.

" You play a hard bargain but fine it's a deal then" Lilywen sighed as she laid out the jewels on the table.

Lilywen had to pay but Natsu and Happy carried the bags out the store. As they came out Tin was awaiting them along with his big blue friend.

" Now what Tin?" Lilywen asked.

" I know I wanted us to go to The Raven Temple but I need you to do a side quest."


	4. Medusa

**Thank you 4fireking for this fun collaboration**

* * *

Lilywen stopped in her tracks as did Natsu and Happy all eyes on Tin. " What do you mean side quest?"

" I mean it's a simple fists bashing into terrifying creatures and I need your help" Tin said.

" So in YOUR you mean me and Lilywen" Natsu suddenly said.

" I will also need to help you because you might need my help" Tin added.

"As id Tin so where are they then lead the way" Lilywen then said.

Tin got on his blue friend and led the way for them. Lilywen stared ahead into the distance before she could two tiny feet land on her shoulder. These tiny feet belonged to an Exceed. She moved her gaze to meet a pair of big eyes staring back at her. Those did look like the eyes of an Exceed eyes bigger then his head.

" Hey there something on your mind?" She asked the Exceed.

The Exceed nodded to her question. " Just how did you become a fire mage?"

Lilywen looked back out in the distance. " Well I guess its in my blood, my mom was a fire wizard and I don't know..ive always felt drawn towards it either by by curiosity or plain stupidity..but somehow it didn't seem to hurt me much but rather be like an ally and friend..and I lived in a village that practically worshipped a dragon." Lilywen finished her story.

Tin never knew there were villages like thos unless it was something about her he didn't know about. Natsu and her were just two interesting people. But what Tin saw next surprised him even more. A pair of glowing eyes if not more were making notice from the shadows beneath them.

( Damn I didn't expect them to see us so soon) He thought bitterly

" Everyone get on guard right now" He alerted the two other mages.

Natsu got up instantly, he could tell there was something really suspicious with those pair of glowing eyes.

" Uh Lilywen.."

Something with strong legs and ravenous hunger jumped towards Natsu. It looked like a young woman to his surprise. But as the womanly creature almost came to near suddenly Lilywen had jumped in between them. They both punched their knuckles together so hard they might have ripped through their skin.

" Looks like they aren't waiting on us to make the first move" Lilywen said then.

" Stand away so I can use Dragons Roar" he warned

Liywen had only seconds to get herself away before Natsu used his Dragons Roar. Luckily, Tin helped her get away from Natsu before he unleashed his attack.

" Really Tin we're fighting female merkyries..the worst kind ever not to mention they're not too found of fire particularly." Lilywen said before they spotted more of them coming from the opposite side.

" I wish it didn't have to come to this either" Tin said

More of them came flying her way. " Geez how many are you stupid witches" Lilywen said before she launched herself at them.

She used wretched flames hot enough to burn a whole ogre.

Natsu felt the heat emanating from her. ( her flames are more intense then before) He thought. The witches were entirely incinerated from her fire. All three looked around to see if they got them all though something didn't seem right. It felt weird with the one that fell down last.

Lilywen uncounciously moved closer to Natsu " Do you sense that" She asked Natsu.

Natsu could smell very far away so he used that instead of his other senses. Somehow it seemed to be close in common to the merkyries they just fought against but way stronger. Natsu was lucky to be stronger. That sense of relief was short lived as a powerful wicked voice filled the air around them.

" Very good fire wizards but the fun has just started….but not for you" Making all three look frantic around.

This person sounded like they were trying to start a very interesting but also creepy game.

" Who is it what you want?" Natsu said but Lilywen stepped back.

" To stop you from helping the one known as Tin" The voice answered.

Both Natsu and Lilywen looked at Tin for answers " Friend of yours?" they asked.

Tin said " To tell you the truth we go way back…once you pull out the stems of friendship all that is left is hate and people chasing you"

Lilywen looked down. " I see she must be pretty mad to be sending merkyries after us"

Tin scratched his head knowing he would have to a lot of explaining for the two young mages.

" You both are fools to be helping him and his blind ambition..especially you Lilywen" the female voice came again.

It couldn't be it sounded like Medusa was talking to her. That would mean the one in the shadows was Medusa. Natsu had noticed the similar smell ( I knew this had gone too easy). As he looked he noticed the annoyance creep into Lilywen. The young mage felt uneasy as she was looking straight at her.

" Whats this about attacking us like that?"

"I just want to stop you from going on this mission with Tin You cant trust either of them so come back to the Guild with me right now" Medusa said quite strict.

" I cannot back down from this mission now Medusa and you know that" Lilywen got on the defensive.

Medusa grew angry at her little defiance. " All I know is that you suddenly took off with someone you just met and for worse reasons you also travel with someone that is supposed to be your enemy, tell me the reason behind that?...though I guess the blame isn't yours alone" she inquired.

" I was told by this man he needed two fire mages and would pay top jewels for our help..so no I wont be dropping out of this mission whether or not you approve" Lilywen said.

" Wrong answer Lilywen..that answer makes you sound like a naughty girl" Medusa said then.

" Naughty girl what am I a kid or something what makes you…" Lilywen stopped all of sudden feeling a bit intimidated by Medusa's glare.

To her name that icy could stare could turn her into stone. However Medusa would want Natsu to be frozen first.

( this is bad) Lilywen thought hastily. " Medusa please don't" She tried.

She used the magic circle to unleash magic on Lilywen.

" You should've listened while you had the chance but now you leave me no choice" Medusa said then.

She turned every part of Lilywen except her head to stone. From where Natsu was standing he couldn't believe what he was seeing and it made him angry. Medusa was now looking for Tin but for some reason was not to be seen. No thoughts of escaping filled Lilywen's mind. She let out a sigh of defeat. But their team wasn't defeated as a beast with wings came towards Medusa and kicked its front legs at her.

While Medusa was distracted Natsu ran over to Lilywen.

How did he escape from being turned into a statue? He was stronger then a dragon that's how.

" N-natsu your not frozen" Lilywen said in a bit surprised tone. ( you really are what legend told) She thought

" Bring it on you shrimp" He roared.

" Natsu what are you doing? Don't draw her attention towards you" Tin yelled from a top the beast.

Natsu didn't listen to anyone when he was enraged. He without hesitation charged right at Medusa.

" How could you do that to your own Guildmate?" He roared.

She flinched at the anger he had.

" I don't see how's that any of your concern what is she to you anyway?" Medusa said as she was well prepared for his attack.

He attacked with burning fists towards her.

" Oh My a dragons fire huh can't say I am impressed" Medusa blocked his fist of fire.

She roundhouse kicked him in the right cheekbone.

" Get lost you brat I have no further business with you" Medusa said.

Natsu wasn't harmed by the kick Medusa gave him.

" Hah Erza kicks way hardr then you do" he taunted back.

She was beyond agonized by that comment.

" You know I wasn't planning on getting involved with you at all for Lilywen's sake but I am afraid that isn't possible now" Medusa said.

She used a spell that created a stone knight that could fight, Lilywen found it suspicious that she would use the stone knight so early in a fight. Natsu was in for a very bad beating.

( Nooo I have to get free somehow, I cant just stand here all defenseless. The problem is I cant feel my body at all) Lilywen thought miserably.

She used fire to wreath the stone but found she was immobilized.

( Tin and Natsu are stuck fighting the knight and I cant do anything) She thought as she kept trying to get loose.

" Its no use Lilywen just be a good girl and stay right there" She heard Medusa say.

Lilywen wouldn't just stay there and her new friends get hurt by her own friend

" I am so sick of being bossed around by you" She said out loud before she gathered all her strength in an attempt to break the stone spell.

That's what they all say to Medusa but her friend actually was true to her word.

" I know you don't really want to harm her Medusa, I do swear I have no bad intentions towards any of them" Tin then said.

" If I have to hurt them its because of your interfering" She told Tin.

" You know that's the problem with you such a drama queen, just because Lilywen decided on something on her own for once" Tin retorted.

Tin really was a smart man. But there was on that was even angrier now then Tin and Medusa something Natsu had picked up on. He was smiling now. Happy sat on his shoulder.

" why are you smiling?" He asked

"Because things came through in the end" He said.

" Came through what came through" Happy asked confused

" Friends stop fighting like their suppose to be enemies" he said.

" So he is the big jerk that Medusa is so mad at huh makes sense now" Lilywen whispered to herself.

Lilywen appeared next to Natsu and Happy nearly scaring them half to death. Good thing for them being scared to people wasn't easy. By the looks of it neither of them were admitting fault not Tin nor Medusa. Happy wondered what was wrong with these two people.

" She came because I left on a whim and to add it with the man she hates its my fault" Lilywen sighed sadly.

Medusa smiled hearing her admit the truth.

" But now I can't help but to wonder just what your up to Tin it just doesn't make any sense anymore" Lilywen looked with suspicion at Tin.

Tin had no answers he could give her.

" But you know I actually came along because I thought I was doing the right thing this time" Lilywen said now looking at Natsu.

Natsu believed what Lilywen said. " Sorry Medusa but she isn't going home with you" Natsu said then.

Medusa let out a long exhausted sigh.

" I swear the two of you are really getting on my nerves" She said annoyed.

Natsu got that a lot from Lucy, Gray and Erza.

" Fine have it your way Lilywen but remember I did warn you, you two are about to become enemies soon enough" Medusa said then.

Medusa's reasons for staying were now completely out the window so she walked away from her Guildmate. Lilywen couldn't help but to feel sad. She watched Medusa walk away. Tin was relieved she was gone so that he could carry on with his quest. Although he knew that relief would end soon enough.

( I might have a lot to explain) He thought.


	5. Conclusions

Natsu was wondering what the pain in his neckbone was. Lilywen looked at him with worry.

" Hey what's wrong Natsu?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It just feels like my body is going limp for some stupid reason" he responded.

Natsu was starting to lose balance and before he even knew it Lilywen had caught him before he fell to the ground, though her own strength was beginning to fail her as well as she down still holding onto him. Tin felt a little confused at how close the two of them were being together.

" Uh Tin I think we should take a break and rest a bit…I don't know about you but its not a good sign when a fire wizard is starting to feel cold" Lilywen told Tin as she caught him staring at her.

" Very well. If we were In a condition I couldn't do anything im sure you two would do your best to help me too. I do apologize if I got you into trouble with Medsua I know it must have been hard for you to defy her this way" Tin said.

" Its okay, friends fight sooner or later besides its not the first time she turned me to stone..in all she is kinda pulling the big sister act on me." Lilywen laughed a little.

It wasn't really funny circumstances but the three of them were all laughing out loud thinking about it.

" But why is she mad at you? Its rare she would bring out her stone knight" Lilywen looked at Tin.

" Probably because of trouble with her family caused my blundering he said

" Oh so you're the one that she is been so furious about I thought she'd smash up the whole Guildhall that day" Lilywen sighed.

Tin regretted what happened. But he wasn't the only one with regrets. That person would be Lilywen. She laid back as she was tired from using so much magic at once.

( Yeah I do have to explain myself soon) she thought.

If Medusa found them maybe her Guildmembers of lightning, ocean and bones would come after them.

( Wait she isn't planning on bringing the others to find us is she is that why she left so easily?) Lilywen without warning sat up abruptly startling the two males including Happy. It was then he used his magic to fly in the air and look Lilywen in the eyes to see how bad she was. But all Lilywen did was to look back at him questionably.

" What is it?" She asked through her eyes.

" Your scared about something. Your trying to live up to us to be someone we can trust." Happy said.

Lilywen sighed. " Yeah sort of…for once I'd like to things by my own will"

Happy was enveloped in joy that she told him her feelings.

" You're the definatley the cutest in your Guild from what I've seen" Tin cut in then.

Lilywen didn't get to hear she was the cutest in her Guild at all.

Fairytail were teaming with interesting members. Lilywen started to think about her own Guild which made her mind a bit concerned. There were three popular members believed to be able to challenge gods, eight members almost as powerful as the top three but more monkeys against tigers compared to the the top three and the lowest of the Guild full of members who get dunked in toilets abd taped to toilet seats. The top three being above S class level, she knew if any of them showed up next they would be in serious trouble.

( but then again why would they bother with a low rank like me, after all im only number 7) She thought.

Lilywen then caught Tin and Natsu staring at her with puppy eyes.

It made her flinch back in surprise. " Wh-what why are you looking at me that way?" Lilywen said a little freaked out.

" Because you like to act all afraid of looking us in the eyes" said Tin

" What are you talking about I am not afraid of you" Lilywen said.

"Maybe you are. What you said makes our case grow rapidly" Natsu said.

" What you referring to?" Lilywen asked.

" You said your not afraid of us"

" Look your way over your head if you think you seen everything I got" Lilywen said.

Natsu and Tin pondered about that.

" Either way why are you concerned about that anyway" Lilywen asked.

" We need you to trust us when we get to our destination" Tin said.

Lilywen laughed at that. " If I didn't trust you Tin I'd never agree to go on a mission with someone I just met and I certainly would not defy Medusa like that if I didn't have a slightest trust…so trust me a little" Lilywen said.

Natsu and Tin nodded their heads. From now on they would try to trust her a little.

" I already do its those two who are the slowpokes here" Happy said then cheerfully still being in Lilywen's lap.

Lilywen stroked the cute blue cats back while he purred.

" Hey whose cat are you?" Natsu said trying to sound serious yet he was halfjoking.

" Whoever treats me like a pampered kitty" Happy said.

Tin was glad the mood had gotten up a bit but knew the hardest part of the mission was still yet to come.

The next morning Tin had the strange idea to take a walk before waking up Natsu and Lilywen. There was something mysterious to both Lilywen and Natsu's magic power the he just couldn't quite figure out. He knew Natsu was a Dragonslayer for one thing, and he did confirm that Lilywen possess the power of blue fire magic. Interesting the way blue fire magic worked. He knew there weren't many who used blue fire magic anymore. He may be getting the best in Guild help he could get. Medusa might have been bad but he had a feeling he shouldn't get on Lilywen's bad side either or Natsu for that matter. He sure had the strength of a dragon.

XXX

Back at the Ray Arrow Guildhall Medusa had returned but not in a very good mood. She needed a drink from the bar and the member based on Dionysus God of Wine greeted her.

" So what or who got your knot into a twist this time?" He asked as he skillfully poured her a drink.

" Lilywen that's who, she has changed sides to a Fairytail moron and a man I completely loathe name Tin, what is she thinking just simply taking off like that oh I swear that Salamander is messing with her head not to mention that no good idiot" She said angrily.

Medusa was raging. The bartender had nothing that could change her mind from being angry.

" Doesn't she realize what consequence this will have for her, when she comes back there will be hell to pay" Medusa said disturbingly calm.

A higher member of the Guild caught wind of her situation and walked towards her.

" My my what has caught my ear what is dear little Lily up to huh" Medusa heard not far from her.

" It was the member of the Guild suppose to have his powers from Apollon. To have the wisdom and healing powers his sharp eyes was not to be underestimated once he spot his prey. He also got his magic rays of sun on him.

" Seems like the situation has escalated don't you think what does Tin want with our flames of Hades" He asked with curiosity

Medusa had to think really hard just to think of a theory that made sense. She couldn't figure out why Tin needed both Lilywen's blue fire and Natsu's dragon fire. Or maybe she was asking herself the wrong question. Why did he need one boy fire mate and one girl fire mage? And why the raven temple of all places.

" Say what do you know about the Raven temple?" she asked all off sudden.

" I know it was created by a giant with a roc the color black who were shrunk down to normal size, they worked on a temple said to contain a prisoner known as axe of death" he explained

He then looked up and chuckled. " Oh now I see why he needs them, so that is his crazy plan no wonder he needs our little flame"

Medusa didn't want Tin to get the axe of death.

" Axe of death looks like this is going to be interesting" he said as he turned and walked away. ( good luck Lilywen your going to need it)


	6. Backs against the wall

Lilywen was eating a tomato she found on the ground. She had woken before Natsu but she couldn't see Tin anywhere.

( i wonder where he went?) It was kind of a habit for everyone to just leave for no reason.

" But then again i did leave without notice as well so am no better" She joked to herself

Only Happy heard her make that joke. He looked back and forth between her and Natsu. Eventually it made his eyes hurt.

" Wont that make you dizzy?" he suddenly heard

He stopped what he was doing to listen to them. What were they talking about all off sudden? he thought. He was confused as could be.

" How is it that you dont get motionsick?" he heard Natsu ask Lilywen.

" Wait what?" Lilywen almost laughed of that simple question.

" Hey don't laugh I wanna know" Natsu said insistently

" I'm not a Dragonslayer like you. My magic is based from the ancient Greek god of fire Hepatheus" She explained, but only after teasing Natsu with her silence.

" But because i do possess the fire element i also have the magic of the blue fire of the underworld known as Flames of Hades it somehow makes me able to handle motion sickness after all" Lilywen explained further.

Natsu was liking this new information about Lilywen's magic.

"Many of the members of my guild possess powers based of the ancient Greek gods of old" Lilywen explained

" Well Greek or not my guild will beat yours." Natsu said proudly

It made Lilywen get right in front of him as if challenging him.

" Huh says you, you sure are cocky for someone who hasn't even faced up against the strongest of my guild" She said with confidence

Natsu faced her back getting closer as well.

" I at least have experience when I was against another strong guild member named Laxus." He challenged back.

" Last i heard you needed help with beating Laxus you guys sure created a giant lightning show at that time" Lilywen said back

Natsu couldn't even believe how his friendship with Fairy Tail helped him defeat Laxus.

" You were in Magnolia at that time?" he asked then.

She wasn't entirely sure at the time if it really happened. In her mind it was a rather spectacular view.

She initially had come to see the fantasia parade. Maybe he was there and saw her. How cute he remembered her.

" Btw where did Tin go?" Happy suddenly said.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to him and frantically looked from place to place to find him. It was then said man appeared right behind the two fire wizards abruptly. He looked like a man rolling in roses when he was approaching them. Both looked at him questionably wondering just what was up.

" We need to move now." Tin told them.

"Mind telling what comes next now?" Lilywen inquired

" We shall now go to the temple, get out alive with what we came for, and you two go back to fighting yourselves to your hearts content if you want." Tin said nonchalantly

"Get out alive huh so it is really rumored to be the temple nobody gets out of" Happy said with curiosity

Tin found that to be an understatement he agreed on. They started to head towards the temple once again. Happy was perched on Natsu's shoulders the whole trip. He was watching the other two as they were talking. Natsu was even giggling a little from one of Lilywen's stories.

" I mean it was just a show match for the crowds but he was fighting so seriously" Lilywen had to laugh about when she faced off against Lyon in the past.

She seemed like a pretty tough girl. She seemed different from the girl he met at his house that day. It was likewise to her when she went to his house. But she still remembered what Medusa said.

( you will have to let go of these feelings soon) Not the wisest saying but still a good one.

( Let go huh you make it sound easy Medusa) She thought bitterly as she suddenly looked down.

Why did she have to remember Medusa that way? But it was already too late for all of them to turn back the raven temple was now in mere sights. Tin stood up and let the blue beast fly freely. He walked up to Natsu and Lilywen, making them look up in surprise. Tin hugged Lilywen and Natsu together.

" wow what are you doing" Natsu said surprised by the sudden action

" I'm just thanking you for taking me this far friends." Tin said

Both a little surprised by his sudden words yet they didn't even show it a bit. They just breathed easy that he stopped hugging them.

" It looks like we're here" Lilywen pointed out. ( but what's with the dark aura surrounding the temple) she thought

They finally walked into the first floor of the temple. Tension was building up as the ancient walls of the temple revealed themselves lit up by Natsu and Lilywen. There were statues of scary beasts everywhere. The air surrounding them was heavy and a bit difficult to breathe. Happy had to hide his face behind Natsu because it was helping him breath. Tin was looking around obviously searching for something specific. Natsu and Lilywen didn't know if they could help him. All they knew was it was emitting strong magic energy over this place. Even Happy knew about the magic layered on the ground. The deeper they stepped the colder the temperature seemed to go like a bad omen. Lilywen was shivering trying to make another step. Natsu had caught on to that seing her hesitating.

" I'm right here beside you. Don't be afraid." Natsu said remarkably comforting.

She didn't know why she felt so hesitant but just hearing that from him made her instantly feel more secure. Tin found something while they were talking. He let out a huge gasp earning the others attention.

" Tin? What is it?" Lilywen asked Tin.

Drawings on the wall come look closer he beckoned her closer. One was of a man with a crow's head. The other drawing showed a man with black wings like a raven. It seemed like crows and men were the origins of this temple. The drawings seemed to be telling some form of story. They kept looking through the pictures. Something caught Lilywen's eyes. The image of a giant raven soaring above a mountain. She wondered what happened after the Raven flew over the mountain. As they all looked closer the images started to change the closer Natsu and Lilywen got with their burning fists. What was horrible about the pictures was giant crows being sucked into pots. Black vicious smoke leaked out from the pots and a menacing scream suddenly erupted. It was a horrible picture on the wall. Tin then came to a horrible realization as he tried to get the other two's attention. They seemed to be in a trance, despite the ear shattering screams coming from the pots They jumped at the sound of his voice.

" You guys we got to move that smoke is bad news don't let it surround you" he yelled out.

Natsu and Lilywen knew how serious the situation had become when they started coughing Lilywen came to the horrible conclusion.

" Oh no its death smoke we got to run for it" she said as she grabbed onto both Tin and Natsu pushing them ahead.

Through either luck or adrenaline Tin was able to get them out of the spot the smoke would've killed them in. In the adrenaline rush they found themselves in a new room.

" Ookay how did we get here come to think of it where is here.?" Happy asked. That was a question they better ask Tin.

" Well we at least escaped the death smoke...for now" Lilywen sighed in relief.

Happy wondered why there was a death smoke in that temple.

" Something do tell me something or someone don't want us to get close to the Parrot" Lilywen then said thinking out loud.

Happy guessed it was they didn't want them to get close to the parrot.

" well they isn't stopping us not when we come this far already, we are getting that parrot" Natsu was full of determination.

Tin was happy to see the young man full of such optimism. They kept looking around as they walked through the room. So far there was nothing to be afraid of.

" So any idea where this parrot is Tin?" Lilywen asked.

" If I had to guess I would say it's in this forest not the temple. It's just a hunch but I'm following it."

Both Natsu and Lilywen stopped all of sudden. "Forest?" they said unison. Startling Tin out of his wits mind.

Tin nodded his head to the two confused young people.

" So if its in the forest then why are we in here inside the temple" Lilywen wondered

Tin could answer that.

" We were learning about where to go from the information chalked in the temple."

" Lets head out then his temple is creeping me out" Natsu said

Lilywen felt the same way, unsurprisingly. As they headed out Lilywen suddenly stopped and looked back. She had some suspicion about what was there but it turned out to be nothing.

( Must be my imagination) She hurried to catch up with the other two as they made their way out of the temple.

Happy was enjoying all this running breezing through the air with his little wings. He flew up right beside where Lilywen was running gazing at her occasionally. Lilywen and Natsu were looking ahead not having time to look at Happy.

Tin then stopped making Natsu and Lilywen nearly fall over in surprise.

" Whoah why you stop" Lilywen said.

Tin extended two of his fingers to the thing he stopped them for.

" Whoah is that what i think it is?" Natsu said then.

It was a purple feathered raven with a tuff of peacock feathers sticking out the backside of its head.

" A peacock and a Raven combined the ancient god of all flying beings" Lilywen uttered then

Natsu didn't understand what she meant. When he saw a bird all he could think about was breakfast.

" wonder how that would taste huh" Lilywen said out to herself yet Natsu was able to pick it up despite it being a whisper.

" We are not here to be feeding on them so wipe it out of your heads," said Tin.

" Well then would you mind telling then why you stopped in the first place" Lilywen was quik to retaliate

Tin couldn't answer her question. He couldn't even laugh at himself for how silly his advice was.

" You know if you keep being to serious this dark aura that surrounds this temple is gonna get the best of all of us" She said then

Tin didn't know how to not be so serious so he did the ration thing and whistled.

" did you just call on your beast thingy" Natsu then said

" Oh you can read me like a book." Tin smirked.

Now both Lilywen and Natsu had to question that smirk of his. ( he had the same smirk back at the guildhall what is he up to?) Lilywen had to wonder

A beast was coming to them because Tin called it to him.

" yaaah its freaking huge" Happy exclaimed as he now hid behind Lilywen now.

What he saw was a monkey with a stone jaw. It was fatter than a Vulcan but had a nice charm to it. It made Lilywen break into laughter all of sudden. The beast moved its head right into Lilywen's face since she laughed at it and that gave it the right to see if she was still laughing in its face. But all she did was to put her hand onto its head and petting it showing she wasn't afraid.

" To think if i had gone with Medusa id miss to see such an amazing being like you" she said.

The beast didn't have a idea of who Medusa was, but it appreciated being looked at as something more important than someone else. Natsu watched in awe as Lilywen had'nt even flinched being face to face with a giant beast but kept smiling. Their moment of being with that creature was interrupted by Tin needing its help.

" So why did you summon him for what can he do?" Lilywen asked with curiosity.

" He is going to sneak us to the real temple. His body can camouflage into his environments."

" sneak in but that's no fun how bad can this temple be" Natsu said then

Tin would smack him on the face if he knew better.

" Uh guys i think the monkey wants us to follow now" Lilywen suddenly said

They both nodded their heads in agreement. they were soon enveloped into a green orb with the monkey as they were headed towards the temple. Natsu wasn't friends with the monkey so he felt motion sickness. Lilywen could only feel sorry for him getting motion sick so easily. This was an adventure though and sometimes feeling sick was part of the adventure. But for some reason she kept looking at her right side.

( Whats this feeling?)

She was naive and that made her dangerous when she couldn't understand feelings. She was off in her chain of thoughts she almost lost her grip on the monkey as it suddenly took a sharp turn. That turn was really dizzying for her. " That monkey is sure moving fast" Happy said then Both Lilywen and Natsu were getting too sick from the moving to care. Lilywen knew something about the temple was affecting her ability to control her motion sickness.

" hang in there i think we're almost" Tin stopped speaking all off sudden.

Natsu was confused at why he was tongue tied.

"The temple is up ahead we should hurry though before someone else catches word of what we'r doing" Tin said seriously.

Tin was full of good advice to Lilywen and Natsu. Lilywen couldn't help but to wonder if that reference was towards her own guildmates. More or else the ill-mannered ones. She was grabbed by the monkey and placed off its back. She looked to see they had arrived at the temple and her eyes grew wide by the sight of it. It looked exactly like Hera wife of Zeus and goddess of marriage. Though it seemed she knew it better than Natsu who could only stare like a question mark What was important though was Tin wanted both of them to walk to it. He wanted them to get closer to find what he was looking for. They all walked closer to where he was standing it became clear he was looking at a stone tablet. The question was what would be the proper thing to do with the stone tablet?

Lilywen was reading through a set of symbolic letters. " The path will clear when the act of selfishness disappear"


	7. A Painful Choice

Lilywen was reading through a set of symbolic letters. " The path will clear when the act of selfishness disappear"

Natsu was too stubborn to get what that meant. She looked back and forth between them both.

" It could be nothing meaning but taken to the fact that it resembles Hera the goddess of Marriage i think it means that its intentions should not be that of a selfish one but maybe its about a joint effort instead"

Natsu didn't exactly get it but he understood having to work together.

" You two need to work together to be more specific" Tin said then out of nowhere

Natsu and Lilywen turned to him wondering if he would elaborate what he meant.

"it makes sense you two are both fire wizard, yet you possess two different kinds of fire elements. combine your forces together to reveal the way in"

Natsu's hand became covered with flames and Lilywen covered her hands in blue flames. Natsu didn't know why but Lilywen's flames seemed to be even more intense than they were before. It also seemed like the flames were helping in some way. As they both held their flames close to the tablet their hands connected. Tin was giddy to see they unlocked what he wanted. He knew now those two were exactly what he thought when he first sought them out but he hadn't imagined the power they both held. He was impressed by all of it and was happy to be inside a dark building.

" Whoah are we inside the actual temple" Lilywen had to wonder

Tin nodded his head to the curious Mage. with both Natsu and Lilywen's fire the room they were in got enlightened. More drawings were on the wall when they created fire in the room. Drawings of demons and gods fighting against each other. They kept looking throughout the room. Natsu was a demon and Lilywen was said to gain her powers from Hades. This could be history happening again, would they become enemies? Looking as the drawings progressed it gave her chills as she thought back on Medusa s words. ( in the end he will be your enemy) Natsu didn't have words like those in his head but he could smell sweat from Lilywen when she fixated on those drawings.

"It's fascinating how they look so much like you two, huh?" Tin smirks which caused Lilywen and Natsu to both feel uneasy.

" Does it mean you two are supposed to destroy each other" Tin said In a joking manner, though he realized halfway that he shouldn't have.

There it was again a hint of sadness coming from her scent. Tin was the first one to see the final drawing on the wall and it was something more bells ringing than destruction.

"Wow check this out" Tin called for Natsu and Lilywen to come.

Natsu and her saw what looked important. The drawings of a god pointing several directions with different kinds of elements.

" There is more then one side to a case" Lilywen read.

Natsu didn't know what that meant. He just wanted to know where and when he could punch a monster, but also felt bad if it had to be Lilywen. Lilywen seemed to have caught onto that as well as she swiftly turned her attention over to Tin.

" Where do you suppose we should go now" she asked.

" First we leave this cave and then we go back to Fairy Tail. When we get there I pay you for your services and leave you. I can handle the rest myself."

Both fire wizards stared with big question marks at Tin now. " What do you mean handle this yourself?" Lilywen suddenly said.

" I mean you've both been big help but my leadership over you is over. What's hard to see about these?"

" Its not that its hard to understand really but i got to wonder why Medusa would be so upset about me helping you open a door to a temple only to walk in and then out again" Lilywen had to wonder.

" Yeah what about getting that parrot thingy we been risking our lives for here?" Natsu suddenly asked

"Well I don't need the two of you anymore you should return to your guilds. I can continue on my own."

"We didn't come this far to leave," Lilywen said confused at the man's request.

"Yeah, we're staying if we wanted to leave we would've left a long time ago," Natsu says with a smile.

Tin frowns, "I brought you here to get me through it and so I needed both your fire skills"

"So we were just protection?" Lilywen said agitated.

"That's not what I meant," Tin says.

" Then what do you mean start expla….." Lilywen said but was cut off when a sudden strike of lightning stroke right before their feet.

Suddenly the floor and walls began to shake, Natsu looked up and asked, "An earthquake?"

"No," Lilywen's blue fire forms in her hands, "Something worse."

"What's going on, Lilywen?" Natsu asks as he falls to the ground.

The shaking slows and silence is restored for only a second.

Two figures stepped forward into the light. As Lilywen looked up she was horrified seeing the familiar faces of her guildmates.

"Lilywen you've disobeyed the master," the three mages turn their heads to see a man dress in blue leaning against the wall.

Another man walked closer to the trio dressed in white, "Did you really think you could do this without our master finding out?" He said with anger filling his voice. It made Lilywen tremble a bit, out of nervousness.

Natsu stared at the fire mage beside him, "Lilywen, who are these guys?" he asked noticing how the female mage seemed intimidated of the two mages in front of them.

"They are two of the strongest people in my guild, Poseidon and Zeus," she said

"The two strongest huh?" Natsu has a big grin on his face, "I guess that means I can prove you wrong. Fairy Tail is way stronger than these guys."

" Actually for your sake I hope your right" Lilywen suddenly said

The two men narrow their eyes and smile. They get into a fighting stance and so did the fire mages. Tin stands back.

Poseidon made the first move and charged right for Lilywen, and as soon as he did Zeus went for Natsu.

Lilywen was ready and launched at him with a flaming blue fist, but Poseidon grabbed it and put it out with a water hand. Poseidon smiled wickedly and delivered a kick to Lilywen in the gut. She lost her breath for a second as Poseidon sent her flying to the ground, On Zeus and Natsu's side Zeus grabbed Natsu's arm and was about to fling him into the wall with a gust of wind, but Natsu grabbed Zeus by the neck with his free arm and the gust of wind caused Zeus to slam his head into the wall and Natsu's side.

Lilywen quickly recovered and swiftly covered herself in flames and went for Poseidon with a kick to the side sending him to Zeus and Natsu. Lilywen looked at Natsu progress she was surprised to see he was holding his own against Zeus, but then again Zeus wasn't using his full power. He hasn't even used any form of thunder magic.

In her eyes that didn't bode well for either of them.

Poseidon got up, but didn't go for Lilywen. Zeus knew what he was thinking and went for her instead of Natsu. Lilywen braced herself to face the raging god mage of thunder.

Natsu turned his head, and looked around.

"Where did Tin go?' he thought to himself. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a kick in the head delivered by Poseidon's water magic. Natsu grabbed his head and looked at his hand. He bled a little. Natsu got up and lunged for Poseidon while trying to talk to Lilywen during her fist fight with Zeus.

Lilywen dodged and tried to hit him, but he ended up dodging her attacks.

"Lilywen they are quite strong how can we beat them." Natsu tried to ask now

"You think they're strong now you have another thing coming, He's not using his full strength. Neither of them is."

(What are they planning?) she thought. Then she heard Natsu's voice,

"Lilywen!" She turned her head to him, "Lilywen, Tin is gone!" Lilywen jumped away from Zeus and looked around Tin was nowhere to be found.

Poseidon started to laugh, "This is hilarious. Tin is gone now with Medusa probably chasing him down and you know what she'll do then"

Lilywen knew that being Medusa s enemy meant a world of pain for anyone even Zeus.

"You two didn't notice until it was too late," Zeus laughed as he walked up to Poseidon and Natsu. Natsu was in a fighting stance with blood coming from his head. Zeus went as fast as lighting and slammed Natsu against the wall causing him to cough up a little blood from the force.

Lilywen just stood there. She couldn't do anything Zeus and Poseidon were both next to Natsu and could kill him if they wanted to. She didn't dare to make a move with them threatening to kill Natsu. Everything was over and just because she wanted to have her own say in something. It was then she saw the blue exceed come flying towards the pair.

"Get away from Natsu you-" He tried desperately Poseidon slapped Happy away.

"Happy!" Lilywen ran up to him getting him out of harms way,

"Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine we should be worrying about Natsu," Happy smiled.

"What?" Lilywen was confused about Happy's smile.

" Tin better work fast before they kill Natsu" Happy said

Lilywen nodded and they got up to try to save the salamander.

Suddenly They all heard a loud noise, it sounded like a bull mixed with a horn. Lilywen looked to the cave and saw a giant minotaur. just like the one from the cave drawings and on the being's shoulder was none other than Tin who was not in the best shape ever. He looked a little tired. The minotaur charged forward in rapid speed. Before anyone could register what happened he had grabbed a hold on Lilywen and Happy and just as swiftly smacked away the two strong god mages and grabbed Natsu. The minotaur ran away from it all. Lilywen peeked over and saw Medusa standing there behind them with an infuriated look. She figured Tin must have escaped her using the minotaur.

" Don't think ill let you get away that easily Lilywen I'm done playing nice with you" She yelled as the entire room started to shake. Lilywen looked with fright back at her. Medusa sent several stone debries their way, which in the turn the Minotaur tried to dodge.

" This is bad now she is really mad" Lilywen thought bitterly. Natsu looked at her with concern.

( what are you thinking?) He thought knowing Lilywen was planning to something stupid. She looked to see Zeus and Poseidon charging up as well

( They're charging up too there is no way this will go well) Lilywen clenched her fists before taking a deep breath before speaking.

" I'm sorry Natsu them showing up her is my fault" She said almost crying.

Natsu got closer to her hearing her almost choking up.

" Whoah whats wrong are you hurt" Natsu asked actually being concerned for his fellow fire mage.

" Ive caused you nothing but trouble..the last thing i wanted was to involve you or anybody in this. please forgive me"

" Lilywen.."Natsu began but his eyes widen as water suddenly appeared next to her.

" if you dont mind we'd like to have a little talk with our fire lily here" Poseidon said as he used his power to grab onto Lilywens arm. She was shocked but didn't resist making her fall off the minotaur.

" Lilywen no" Happy yelled.

The fire mage looked with frightened yet determined eyes as the water dragged her backwards and towards her angry guildmates. Natsu was ready to leap off to go after her.

( Get away from here don't worry about me they're only after me I cant stand to see them hurting you, just go on)

Natsu always roared despite his urge to whimper when something sad happened, but today he shed tears seeing Lilywen getting hurt. he couldn't understand why they would hurt their own guildmate like that. But he knew he was getting upset over it. He felt a strange beating in his heart like that voice that just spoke to him was from a close friend. What was it about her that felt somewhat familiar?. (Does Tin know?) He pondered that question for a little longer. Natsu happy yelled suddenly making him snap his head up. He was just very excited and that made him go crazy sometimes.

" Do you think she will be okay by herself, I-I know it's sort a case between her and her fellow guild mates b-but still... happy said a bit nervous.

The Exceed was starting to get scared thinking about what the guildmates would do to her. Natsu was not about to interfere into another guilds business...however... He felt something for Lilywen stronger than feelings for even his own guild mates.

" She can handle this Natsu she is keeping them busy lets not waste her sacrifice" Tin suddenly said

Natsu slammed his fist into the minotaur as they ran further and further away from Lilywen. He was okay with helping because Tin needed him and so did Lilywen.

" damnit hang in there Lilywen I will come back for you" Natsu made a silent promise. Happy flew in a spinning up rise before popping his wings out with an enthusiastic smile on his face.


	8. Twisted Turn of Events

Lilywen didn't feel like getting up. what was the point Zeus would just zap her back down. Heck she could even imagine how he was glaring at her.

" Making me raise my hand at you to you..." he said angrily

She gritted her teeth in frustration knowing if he wanted to he could turn her into charred fire mage.

" Don't make this harder on yourself you should have obeyed when Medusa told you the first time don't think you can just act on your own" Poseidon shot in.

She couldn't believe they were using her best friends name to make her feel bad. It was making her angry by all the confusion. ( why would the master be upset by this?) She thought

When her fury boiled up not even Zeus could scare her.

" i know your reason Medusa but why Master what is it about me going on this mission that is soo wrong in the first place?" Lilywen said then as she took the courage to finally look up at the three S class wizards.

" Tin is our mortal enemy. He wants to take down our guild and build it with the scum of people inside his guild."

Lilywens eyea widen hearing Poseidon say those words.

" How incredibly foolish you actually believed Tin's words without even thinking about the way he let himself know...i must say he really made you look like a fool" he mocked the younger wizard.

It felt like a stab in the ankle hearing someone was not the good person you were led to believe. She felt her fingers clutching the dirt trying to wrap her brain around all this.

" Even using you to get the Salamander along as well how sneaky of him, honestly I must say that's a bit on the cruel side taking advantage of your feelings for Natsu Dragneel so you would do his every wish" Zeus said

" The only thing I see cruel is you three and your horrible behavior towards me and Tin. He didn't scheme anything." Lilywen said then.

" what was that feel like repeating that?" Zeus approached Lilywen even more.

" He. Didn't. Scheme. ANYTHING!"

She punched Zeus in the face with relentless anger and fury.

The other two watched almost baffled at Lilywen. Zeus however reacted differently.

" Oh my your way lost then i thought but i like that little fire of yours you've improved" he said in a mockery tone

" I worked very hard with Tin to get to where I am so of course you'll notice some improvements." Lilywen said as she glared at him

Zeus gave a wicked smile before grabbing a tight hold om Lilywen.

" Don't you dare get cocky with me you little brat your still no match for meg" he said cruelly before he hit her again.

He hit her just the way he wanted to, so she was feeling a headache in her skull by the punch he delivered.

" I won't let you help that crook anymore nor that Salamander you belong to Ray Arrow, its not like any of them actually care about you anyway" Zeus said to the nearly unconscious fire mage.

( Natsu) Lilywen thought feeling utterly dizzy as she fell to her knees.

Medusa did not enjoy seeing her friend being pummeled by Zeus like she was a punching bag. There was little she could do to help her knew how Lilywen felt towards the Dragonslayer. She felt a bit anger towards Zeus words. She feared Lilywen would get her heart broken. She had an urge to put her two cents in, when she suddenly became alert of something ahead of them. What they didn't know was there was a Minotaur to face soon. A strange energy of magic was floating around the four wizards. Lilywen raised her head slightly when she thought she heard a familiar voice in her head.

(It's time. Aren't you happy for yourself the time has come?)

A smile formed on her lips." I knew you'd figure out that's good" she said to herself

There was an echoing chuckle from the voice inside her head. Zeus and the others were listening for something scary making noises from far away. It was then the infamous minotaur from before appeared once again. The ground shook as he appeared making all four of the god mages to be on Zeus. Lilywen looked weakly, but to her horror she spotted Tin.

The minotaur was holding Tin in his arms. He looked like he had been beating badly by its strong fists. It shocked everyone to see Tin in that state. Lilywen stared at the minotaur with question.

"Never in my dreams has something like you ever been believed to be real." Poseidon uttered.

" Lilywen get away from that minotaur" Medusa warned but received no response from her.

Medusa could feel those feelings she was having not knowing if she could move with her friend being lifted off the ground by a minotaur. Lilywen stared right into its eyes not knowing its intentions. Everything seemed so confusing to her.

( I can't keep this up i am too weak to even put up a fight)

The grip on her made it hard for her to breathe. Despite her efforts she couldn't break free.

The dread of standing alone unable to move would be the end of most mages, but unlike those mages Lilywen had three of the strongest mages in her guild to stand with her raising their fists against the minotaur.

"Release her at once you beast" Zeus said. He was furious at the young female mage, but he was still a man with principles.

( i dont get it why did you turn on us when you just helped us a moment ago) Lilywen tried to communicate wtih the minotaur.

But before she knew what happened heavy streams of water was surrounding her and the minotaur. She looked back seing Poseidon maneuvering the water.

( i gotta get away before he traps me along with it)

She managed not to get trapped in the water because of Poseidon. Medusa caught a hold on her just in time. " You alright?" She asked the younger mage. After taking a moment to catch her breath she faced Medusa with a nod.

" Dont worry my fire is still burning strong" She said

Then something crossed her mind where did Natsu and Happy go?.

She would have to await that question to be answered for later because now the minotaur was charging towards them with a strong force of power radiating from his horns. If he wanted to play with the Greeks he better be ready to fight the Titans that could give him a run for his Jewels. It became a four vs minotaur all off sudden. Poseidon tried to still hold it trapped with the streams of water, while Zeus made a direct hit straight to its face. It released its hold on Tin who fell to the ground nearby where Medusa and Lilywen was. And she took advantage of the distraction of the minotaur to get to where Tin was. But more important she needed to find a certain was able to get a hold on Tin using her flames and get them on a little distance away from the fight.

" Come on Tin wake up already" She placed him against the stone wall. Things had gone way out of control.

Tin was able to open his eyes and see the mage who followed him through a perilous adventure and made him feel like a father she needed.

" Lilywen how are you are you well?" He asked seeing she was a little bruised up due to the beating she received earlier.

"I'm fine. I could ask if you are alright because that Minotaur looked like it pummelled you like a punching bag."

" Why did it beat you i thought it was our alley...hold on where are Natsu and Happy?" She felt worry build up.

He couldn't raise his head to tell her they were probably dead leaving him behind. Lilywen looked back towards the fight and then back at Tin.

" Im a little scared to leave you here but i need to find Natsu and Happy.. They got to be alive they just gotta" she tried to reassure herself

Tin nodded his head. He knew his chances of being a fighter on their team were gone because of his incompetence to his team.

" This all is a mess what should we do?...i cant Imagine what happens if Medusa or worse Zeus find you here" she said in pure frustration.

( Geez Natsu where are you Are you alright...cause we sure arnt..i don't have much strength left) she thought bitterly knowing this could end badly for tur both of them.

This struggle to find Natsu and Happy actually brought them to her. They were dashing towards the threat of the Minotaur with a burning passion in their eyes. Lilywen stared with wide eyes as Natsu flinged his fiery fist straight into the minotaur's face, surprising everyone . The Minotaur retaliated raising his big fist and punching Natsu in his abdomen. Natsu was taken by surprise of the strenght in that punch alone. the minotaur tossed him aside after punching him. Natsu felt worse punches than the one the minotaur gave him.

He got ready to fight the minotaur again but he heard the three wizard whispering to each other.

" We wasted enough time here let's just grab Lilywen and go back to the guild...perhaps even Tin after all he is injured so i doubt he will put up much of a fight anyway" Zeus commanded.

He gritted his teeth hearing that but he had to deal with the minotaur first before he could help them.

Poseidon and Zeus grabbed Tin and Lilywen to carry her away. Medusa stayed behind to help her guildmates get back to the guild.

Lilywen couldn't seem to muster any strength as Poseidon stepped up in front of her and grabbed her. " Its over Lilywen please don't make this harder now"

Lilywen felt two feelings inside her of denying what Poseidon said and acceptance of her being weak. Lilywen though was going to make things harder on herself when she used more of her magic within. She build up a fireball before she shot it out of her hand and towards Natsu. The Dragon slayer opened his mouth and swallowed the fireball she threw.

" Man those flames are awesome i am all fired up now" he said with a big smirk on his face. He looked back at Lilywen then.

She burned more fire in her hands with her magic. That however provoked the water wizard.

" you never learn do you" he said before he slammed her down to the ground.

Natsu was enraged seeing the teammate do that to her. He couldn't stand to watch her getting hurt anymore. He went face-to-face with the water god mage. He was quick to do his dragon roar making Poseidon jump away releasing his hold on Lilywen.

"Fairy Tail brat!" Poseidon shouted when Natsu made him jump back.

" How dare you interfere in matters that is not your own go back to your own guild this does not concern you" Poseidon said as he aimed to hit Natsu with his waves of water.

"My guild stops people like you from hurting others. It's you who should be running away from me."

Natsu created a fire bird around his body.

" No way in hell is that happening you impudent little brat what we do in our guild is our business so get lost" Poseidon eyes glowed in an intense blue as huge amount of water gathered around him.

Natsu was attacked by a lashing tentacle of water by Poseidon.

He was just able to dodge them before he went back in with his fiery fists.

" That's how you justify hurting a fellow guildmate of yours then its my business when you hurt someone i care about" Natsu raged back

He was showing Poseidon the true power of his fire magic and Dragon slayer rage. Poseidon kept creating tridents to try fighting back but they never stayed against Natsu.

"You think you can go against me the god of water ill teach both of you a lesson youll never forget" Poseidon was getting furious.

Natsu was hit by a giant torrent of water. Juvia could do that but hers didn't hurt so much.

From the side lines Lilywen tried to get up when Happy flew over to her.

" Are you okay?" he felt worry for her.

She felt so weak the only thing she could do was try smiling for Happy.

" Me what about Natsu? Poseidon looks really mad " Lilywen answered the exceed just as worried.

Happy felt for her and hugged her in a try to comfort her. Happy was sure all the joy once thought to be taken away was returned to Lilywen.

" Natsu is always more fired up when he is trying to protect someone" Happy said as he was snuggled up in her lap.

Lilywen smiled weakly. She knew Happy was right about him.

( Be careful Natsu Poseidon is extreme when he is mad ) Lilywen thought still though now knowing the same could be said about Natsu. But as their attention were turned towards Poseidon and Natsu she neglected to see who appeared next to her suddenly.


	9. Crucial Choices

It was Zeus, the more powerful member of her guild. She was so vulnerable right now a flick of his electric fingers could kill her. It didnt take her long to notice though as she looked with great fear into his menacing eyes not even knowing what he was planning to do.

"You know who you are. Your a traitor to our guild." He said.

Lilywen felt that statement hurt her worse then her physical wounds. She was wrong about the statement when he shocked her with a flick of his fingers. He did it again when he noticed Natsu punching straight into Poseidon's arm blocking his face. But what he didnt suspect was Natsu 's dragon roar aiming both at him and Poseidon at the same time creating steam of fog to appear around them. Zeus was blinded by the fog. It irritated him enough to zap his traitorous mage Lilywen. Lilywen let out a painful scream as she collapsed to the ground. Writhing in pain. Expecting to hit the hard surface she was surprised when she never did. She could stand now and walk around with little consequences from Zeus. She used her little strength to get a hold on Happy and get a little distance from the thunder god. She was soon over the mist and hiding behind the leaves on a tree. She was there worrying about Natsu. Happy laid almost unconscious in her arms.

" i am sorry if i had gone with them in the first place this wouldnt have happened" she now cried

Happy rubbed her back to comfort her while explosions were going off under the fog of mist.

She stopped suddenly. " I guess if things has gone this far then there is no use holding back huh especially since Zeus isnt" She said with a serious mind.

"But your injured or tired. I may be a magical cat but even I can't heal you. I will though find help to make this fight more serious.. if only I could fly"

" Find help will you id rather you not little kitty...they both heard Medusa s voice nearby.

" In fact why don't the both of you come down from there this instant" she commanded to the two.

Lilywen came down, but she didn't come down to be comply. She burned her hands with Hade's power to burn her enemies face even if it was Medusa.

Medusa however saw it coming a long way and captured her wrist in a tight hold.

" Look i know your upset about all this but take a moment to think about what you are doing here" she told the younger of the two.

" I never thought it was this bad, nor that Tin was our mortal enemy but I just can't watch anymore" Lilywen pleaded.

"We are taking a moment to think about it. That's passed though when you went along with the Salamander."

" I told you to forget about these feelings now look what Tin dragged you into. Not to mention the little warning i know you must've seen inside The temple of Hera" Medusa was beyond furious.

She kept in mind the temple he saw there and how it felt being inside there. The temple itself was a bad omen for mages of all kind.

Lilywen did remmember the drawings that showed her and Natsu fighting each other.

" I did see it but i didn't think things were so serious and i certainly didn't know about Tin...he should have told me instead of lying to me...you all should have but you know my reason for sticking with Salamander is simple..He never lied to me once" she said straight to Medusa

"Just because he's not a liar doesn't mean you should be affiliated with him. Your a Greek God Mage, not some drunkard Fairy Tail Mage"

" I did warn you Lilywen i did tell you to forget those feelings you have for him for a reason now look where that got you. You are seriously disgracing your Guild so pull yourself together for god's sake" Medusa said furious

Lilywen had it with Medusa. She created Greek fire and delivered a fiery punch to Medusa's face.

It caught her off guard just enough for Lilywen to free herself from Medusa s grip. Lilywen was moving as fast as she could to rescue Natsu.

( I wonder if my three headed pet showed up yet) She thought as she ran back into the fight.

Lilywen created a magic circle before blue fire ignited in her fists. She was enjoying fighting the Natsu way. They all got caught off guard as the giant dog rushed towards the two gods. Lilywen had to laugh hearing Zeus curse her for sending her pet at him. Zeus was trampled to the ground by her giant dog. He tried using his magic to get the dog off of him.

"You damn brat when did you summon him?" Poseidon was next to ask as Lilywen ran past Zeus and joined Natsu.

"Natsu." She looked at the Salamander before looking at Poseidon with her game face on.

" You even summoned your little pet how cute your starting to look like a real goddess" Poseidon said in a mocking manner. " but you should really stop pushing it and just come back with us now" he said with a dark voice clearly showing how angry he was.

He used his magic to create a double cluster of water forming a tidal wave towards Lilywen. She looked back at Natsu. " Get away while you can theyr after me after all its my own fault they came in the first place" Lilywen said before attempting to block the wave with her own magic.

" Yes you should" Poseidon said as he sent a surprise at Natsu sending flying away from Lilywen's side.

Her fire magic turning the water gold, but she was hit hard until the water pushed her into a tree.

She sat up only to yelp out in pain. ( Damn he is not holding back is he) she thought as she attempted to stand up. Her attempt to stand up ended with her standing up, but not before Poseidon materialized a trident with his magic. She knew she couldn't fight for much longer feeling her strength failing her. " better i stop you rather then Salamander later cause he will" Poseidon said with a dark promise as she shot the trident at her. She was impaled by a trident that tested her strength of character. She could either fall down with this trident inside her or muster strength to take it out. She fell to her knees in pain when she attempted to pull it out. Happy flew over her with a panicked expression on his face. He flew down and tried pulling it out with her. The more she tried to pull the more pain surged through her body.

"Happy...don't give up on trying to pull it out!"

It was then Lilywen could see a second trident heading towards Happy this time. " Happy fly away" she yelled

Happy used his magic to create wings on his back. He flew as fast as he could to the right without changing altitude. Lilywen didn't want Happy to be hurt by her fellow guildmate so she used all her might and pulled out the trident.

Lilywen didn't want Happy to be hurt by her fellow guildmate so she used all her might and pulled out the trident.

" enough poseidon" she yelled out.

Poseidon stood still with a twitch of his chin. He then scoffed at Lilywen.

"I gave you a decision, I knew this would happen if you refused me."

" I must say he must have tricked you good to have you take things this far...pretty foolish to trust a fairy scum" Lilywen heard Zeus voice aĺl off sudden

Lilywen growled at the callous remark her former guildmate made.

" Come to think of it where did he go?" Poseidon pointed out.

Lilywen was shocked and taken aback by that question.

" Leaving you behind did he now and here i was beginning to think he cared about you but i guess i was wrong and now you learned that the hard way" Medusa appeared in front of her.

Lilywen was just quiet and a little angry with the turn of events. She didn't know how to act with all that was happening nor was she feeling her fighting spirit in its right elevation. She showed no will to even wanting to fight. Medusa could clearly see it in her eyes.

" Look can we all just calm down i know Lily made a horrible mistake but i don't think its fair to just cut her off just like that...besides Athena want us all to return to the guild including her" Medusa told them.

"Athena may want it, but if she knew the traitorous actions Lilywen did for the Fairy Tail brat we just faced...she would want Lilywen to pay for your actions with her breath taken away." Zeus said after recovering from Cerberus attack as the dog vanished by the lack of Lilywen strenght.

Even if it was Zeus saying those words Lilywen still felt despair hearing that he wanted her to die.

" Say what you like Zeus but our orders were not to kill her but to bring her back do you really want to go up against our second in command?" Medusa challenged

"I am Zeus. Zeus, Poseidon, and you Lilywen as Hades are strong enough to defeat our guild master. Old age has made her senile." Zeus grinned.

Now Medusa just had to laugh at the Thunder god.

" Hades huh? you wanted to condemn Hades a minute ago calling her a traitor look who is talking now" she said.

"Quiet. You may be a member, but your just a small lizard in the face of us. Yes, she will be condemned. In fact, it's her powers I'm looking for not her." Zeus said maliciously.

Lilywen stared horrified at that statement.

Medusa glared at Zeus before she gave him a suspicious smirk.

" So you want to use her powers for yourself huh. She turned to face Lilywen giving her a apologetic look. " Salamander did say something right. Your magic is yours and yours alone heed that advice" she told her before she formed a magic circle making the younger disappear by teleportation.


	10. Split Up

"Medusa! You helped her escape! " Zeus yelled while conjuring lighting from two circles that strikes and burned two trees.

"Zeus, calm down." Poseidon said.

" Whoopsie i mustve used the wrong spell...:" Medusa said.

"Don't play stupid with me. You are one of the Greek Guild's top ten mage, you defeated Cerberus, Eris, and Asclepius. You willingly let Lilywen escape." Zeus raged back.

Medusa then laughed.

" Oh Zeus your too kind...or not..you know i am not called Medusa for nothing i thought id stir things up a bit." She said with a evil gleam in her eyes before she teleported too.

Meanwhile, Lilywen was covered in sweat trying to breath after Medusa used teleportation magic on her.

She tried to steady her breathing as she looked at her surroundings. " Where did i end up?" she asked herself.

She ended up in a town instead of the forest with Tin and Natsu.

( Natsu huh hope your okay wherever you are ) she thought as she tried to get her head together and figure out what to do next.

She walked around the town. Her first priority was getting some sleep after nearly breaking her bones trying to fight her guildmates. After some moments of searching she seemed to recognize the town a bit.

" Hold on isn't this Phea s inn maybe i can catch a break here? i am kind of far away from them now" she wondered.

She walked to the inn she heard so much about. The inside of it smelled like rum and animal saliva.

" Yup smells almost like my guild" she told herself before locating the inn keeper known as Phea herself

She was a thirty something mage with Aqua eyes and long blond hair. She turned to face Lilywen before she could even begin to say anything.

"One room for you? Do you have any Jewels?" She asked Lilywen.

She started to search her pockets nervously.

" I uhm..i think i..have s-some" she said hesitantly. Phea looked at her peculiarly.

"You know what, you seem like a tired girl. How about you stay the night and then contact someone who can pay for your stay." Phea said to Lilywen knowing she was to kind for her own good.

" I-i dont know when..." she said before the older smiled at her. " Dont be so nervous its alright just get some rest its no rush" she said as she lead the young wizard to the room.

Her room was a queen size bed with four wooden lamp posts on the edges of it and a bathroom. She thanked Phea as she left her alone. She let her body fall heavily on the mattress as exhaustion was taking over but also a terrible realization she momentarily had forgotten. She slept comfortably all throughout the night in the luxurious hotel.

XXX

Tin watched as both Natsu and Happy were deep in thought.

" Ookay im not a mind reader mind sharing your thoughts?" He said

Natsu got off the ground and stared like the angry Dragon slayer he was.

"I tried to fight but the Greek Mages were so strong."

Tin had to laugh at that comment.

" Wow Natsu if only Lilywen could hear you now.." he said still laughing.

Natsu wasn't laughing. It was because he was weak that he lost Lilywen.

" Come on you two Lilywen is a strong wizard she'll pull through" Tin said maybe a little to easy.

"I know she can pull through anything, but the time we are spending now is wasted just standing around not looking for her." Said Natsu.

" She was hurt pretty bad in there...im worried we gotta find her" Happy said as he sat himself on Natsu's lap

"I agree too," Tin said walking over to Natsu. "It won't be easy, but if we were gone she would do the same for us."

" And we better find her before Zeus does he wants to steal her powers" Happy said

"If he cannot control her then he must have powers like hers." Tin said.

" Well he won't get near her nor her magic i won't let him" Natsu said with a burning passion

Tin couldn't stop Natsu from leaving the building they were nestled in. He was looking around for any possible clues. ( Ill find you don't worry Lilywen) he thought as he and Happy started their search

Meanwhile, Lilywen was yawning and stretching her hands after a good night's sleep. But now that she had rested she had to figure out what to do next. Her head was full of questions.

" How can i fix all this...why is Tin a enemy..are they okay?" she pondered before a knock to the door came.

The owner of the inn walked in carrying her breakfast. It was cooked meat diced up with two slides of toast.

She could tell the young wizard was practically starving.

" Oh and before i forget a tall woman came in last night and paid your room last night she didn't say who she was but apparently she knew you" Phea said before leaving the room.

Lilywen knew there could be anyone who would come help her since she was part of a guild, but her guess was it was Medusa helping her out.

" Better not let you down then so i better not let Zeus win" she told herself before she sat down to eat.

The breakfast was pretty good, but the food in her guild was much more delicious than this.

She missed the Guild now.

( I don't know if i can return back there at least not now with Zeus evil plans...arrgh i don't know this is so messed up everything...I don't even know where Tin and Natsu are or if theyr okay.) She laid back frustrated on the bed.

She really lost the will to get out of bed. On her back looking at the ceiling, she kept imagining Jewels growing out of her head and be deposited into a box for something she wanted, a powerful weapon. Her eyes flew open as her senses picked up a strange energy of magic. She didn't know if the one with the magic wanted to help her or hurt her, but she was willing to follow that energy. She went out of the room and was heading for the lobby when she abruptly stopped. She saw a minor Greek Mage asking the owner something while showing her a picture of her.

She stayed hidden trying to hear what was said. ( whats going on?)

"Ma'am, I know someone who is in hiding inside this inn. I checked three other hotels. She wasn't in any of them so she must be in here. Do you have a testimony."

Lilywen knew it was a risk to just show herself to the messenger god. But on the other hand.

"I wouldn't let a single person spend the night if I knew they were hiding some secret," the owner said pressing her finger against his chest. "She's not here so leave this-" She was slapped by the god hard enough that she fell cold and hard on the ground.

Lilywens eyes widen in shock but at the same time anger was building up.

' " Zeus little lapdog i shouldve known it was you" she gritted her teeth in annoyance

The minor gods attention was a glare to Lilywen's eyes before a sick smile appeared on his face.

"Lilywen. Traitor you are and traitor you will be known as once I destroy you."

Lilywen was not about to back down. She returned the glare back.

" i guess with your poor skills as a messenger god its no wonder the words not out...but your wrong if you think ill be outdone by a pipsqueak like you" she said with a wicked smile

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!" He animated a magic circle before shooting a projectile out of it at Lilywen.

She destroyed the projectile before jumping out of the sending a blue fire ball at the other god mage.

The minor God knew power wasn't going to help him defeat Lilywen, so he relied on the power of his brain.

" Its the end of the line for you he is coming for you there is nowhere for you to go" he attempted to intimidate her.

"Good. Let him try to come and get me." She said mustering up for a final blow.

Using her magic, she unleashed a breath of fire that not only knocked the minor God out of the inn but also knocked him out

She went over to check on the Inn keeper. She felt bad that she had to suffer because of her. ( damn you Zeus)

The inn keeper she had to take to a nursery room. She even had to carry her all the way there. Luckily for her she was able to find one pretty quick and get Phea a bed to rest on. The time they spent together was short, but she seemed like a very nice person. Lilywen walked out of the nursery room. She now had to think about what to do with the situation she was in

. " What am i gonna do now i cant just keep running like this" She knew Zeus would try again and she feared his next move.

She needed to find her next opponent and then defeat that person. Lilywen could handle whoever they were in a one-on-one fight.

" i have to solve this somehow before anybody else gets hurt" she told herself knowing the possible outcome

She was confident on how she was going to figure it out with her sly skills. It was a lot of unanswered questions but what she knew was that it lead back to Tin. She would have to find him and try to avoid Zeus and his minions. Little did she know, another minor god was spying on her ready to attack at any moment.

" Peek a boo i see you"

Lilywen didn't hear the minor God because those words were spoken softly and from a distance away.

( Now where are you heading) the minor god thought amusingly watching her starting to run off.

She ran through a fountain area, cafe store, petting zoo, and finally she stopped running when they were outside of the village. She breathed in and out from her panting until she turned around with a ball of Greek fire.

" You can come out now i know your there" Lilywen said looking towards a tree nearby.


	11. Dark Promises

The minor God stepped out from behind the tree. There was a sneaky grin on his face before he dashed towards Lilywen to attack.

" Why if it isnt you Aether what a surprise" She said before bracing herself for the upcoming attack.

Aether took a deep breath from his name coming from air the gods breath. He breathed a tornado out of his mouth that Lilywen hit with her fiery they connected their powers resulted in a explosion pushing both of them back a few steps. Lilywen knew Aeth was one of the strongest amongs Zeus minions. She created blue fireballs she turned around before launching at him. She was determent to find out the truth and so she had to beat this minor god. He attacked with a clap of his hands and then a headwind blew through her fireballs. She could feel the intensity of the wind. She drew back but it still managed to graze her skin by her shoulder.

"Is there anything powerful you can throw at me?" He asked. "Where's that power being number three in the big mage power scale now?"

" You know for a god with bad breath i must say your not that bad...however i haven't even begun to show you the true power my blue flames are hiding. Speaking of hiding" Lilywen announced as the ground started to shake before blue fires appeared as geysers below the minor gods feet. sending him flying up into the air.

He would already have lost if his magic didn't ignite and push air from his back letting him fly back towards Lilywen. It was a big mistake of his.

She was ready for him with a sneaky smile she hit him right in his face sending flying backwards to the ground. That was the last minor God she took down. She had Hera, Aphrodite, Hephateus, Artemis, and Ares on her now. The mere thought of it made her nervous and sad at the same time.

" Are they really turning their backs on me i cant believe it"

It was apparently so. She heard a jogging sound as someone made their way towards her. She wanted and eventually Natsu popped out. Even though she was looking for him it still surprised her to see him again Natsu looked so happy and excited to finally see Lilywen again after being away from her.

Lilywen could feel her heart beat heavy against her chest. She was so happy to see that Natsu was okay. She smiled as Happy flew right into her arms.

"We missed you, Lilywen," Happy said to her.

"Oh i missed you guys too" she said almost tearing up by joy as she hugged the exceed back.

Happy felt like his old cheery self to have the fiery female mage back in his life. But It wasn't just Happy that was hugging her now. Natsu did too wanting to confirm for himself that she was okay too. His hand was wrapped around her in a way that felt like she was going to cry.

He didn't want any more harm to come to her. " Your not alone I'm here for you" Natsu said to Lilywen then.

" Natsu, thank you for looking for me and of course for protecting me against mages as powerful as gods."

" Just as you did too by risking your life for us besides its not fair for them to do this to you" Natsu said sounding angry on her behalf.

"No, I got what I deserved from going against them especially my best friend Medusa." She said sadly

" I got her into trouble because i didn't listen...maybe i should've gone with them when they told me Tin was my Guilds enemy.. but i-i just couldn't believe it and so i acted stubborn back thinking i had to stick to what my heart said but i got everyone hurt instead i am so sorry" She cried and tried to pull from Natsu in despair.

Happy knew there were things they should have reconsidered on their journey, but he was just happy to flew around the young fire mages. He could see Natsu didnt let go of her.

" its still cruel of them to act this way its not right your a fellow guildmember so no it isnt okay" he told her.

"Okay, Natsu, okay. There's a fight on our hands so why don't we move somewhere else." Lilywen said not that she minded being in Natsu's arms.

Both of them could sense someone strong was close by.

" Come on lets find Tin again and get to the bottom of this" Natsu said.

" Yeah better before more of my devil guildmates shows up" Lilywen agreed.

Natsu' s nose could smell where Tin was at the moment. He was at a newspaper stand with that same smell his giant ape who carried them through the forest had.

He too was wracking his brain trying to figure out just what caused this whole situation. Something wasn't right and he had a thought that he still needed Lilywen's help if she at this point even wanted to help him. All he knew was that he had a lot of explaining to do towards the female fire mage. First thing was first though, she probably needed something to feel better. He got the impression that Natsu and Happy had a clue about her whereabouts and that being the reason why he took off so quickly. Hopefully they would be reunited soon.

His theory was proven to be true when suddenly Natsu returned with Lilywen standing by his side.

"Wow that was quick but I'm glad your both okay but we better head out of the town or else we're too easy targets" Tin ushered them to get on the monkey

Riding on the monkey was easier and more fun the second time than doing it the first time.

XXX

Zeus was starting to get really ticked off. He had been ever since Medusa's little stunt back at the temple. " how difficult can it possibly be to find that sneaky mage" he raged

Poseidon was trying to calm the strongest mage they had in their Greek guild down. He used his words instead of his trident.'

" Don't get so worked up over someone like her, although she is proving to be more of a challenge then i thought she usually don't argue back" Poseidon said

Zeus nodded his head. Times changed since he was the most respected and feared member of the Greek guild. He usually didn't bother with anybody since nobody ever dared to go against him. They had to go through Poseidon first.

" I think your attacking this from the wrong angle Zeus" One of the female gods stepped forward after hearing Zeus outrage

It was Athena god of wisdom. She was always soft on Lilywen so her words could be misinterpreted.

Zeus couldn't stand her but intently listen seeing she also was the goddess of war. " So what do you suggest then?"

She had a plan in the form of a scroll she handed to Zeus with enough force to move his arm.

Poseidon was curious too. " W-what is that scroll just what are you planning?" He asked Athena

"It's a plan created by my vast library and forte in battle strategy and war." She replied.

" A form to deafeat the target where it hurts the most" She sounded almost sinister.

Zeus knew what form could defeat her, the one where he moved in clouds and fired lightning.

" With this plan we will be able to get rid of our biggest enemy get Lilywen back and punish that fairytail brat for his interference" She said

" Good plan, except I have reached an impasse trying to get Lilywen back on our side. If your plan fails, we have no choice but to exterminate her."

" All in good time Zeus who knows we might not have to to anything to make them destroy eachother all in good time" Athena concluded


	12. Between Love and Hatred

**Sorry for the wait and thanx for the feedback. this chapter is a bit longer. i am still writing with 4Fireking but we are making great progress. is it time to end the story yet can this end with a happy ending between Lilywen and Natsu?**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilywen was enjoying a meal she could once again spend with Natsu and Tin. But she could forget her favorite Exceed had placed himself in her lap while snacking on a couldn't help but feel happy to have cute Happy back in her two male wizards watched her with great smiles on their just focused on her meal. She felt a little sad eating when the last person who made her food was attacked because of realization reminded her off the past events that her smile faded. She feared what she might have to do now."I'm not fortified enough to find a place that can protect us.

" Tin said. "At least I know we don't have to fear some big name Greek Guild.

"I mean we are all together so when he shows up to fight us, we can combine our powers to create a garguantuan cataclysm on him."

" You dont get it its not just Zeus, where he goes Poseidon goes and it wont be long until Athena loses her patience...But why would they react so strongly towards me helping me you guys and this so called mission you seem to hesitant to tell about" Lilywen got up from where she sat.

Tin and Natsu could see the fear on her face. They too wanted to stand up and show their fear of the guildmates.

" Listen Lilywen it was never my intention to keep you in the dark, i never even imagined things would go this far...It surprised me they would harbour so much hate for me...its true that my conflict with Medusa led to an even bigger conflict with the entire Guild but honestly i never wouldve imagined they'd take it that far not against you their own Guildmate" Tin said.

"I didn't think they would go this far just to hurt their old guildmate either," Lilywen said. "Enough though with trying to feel sorry for ourselves."

" It's gone this far already so what the heck Tin lets continue if you actually know where to go from here" She said then.

Tin was silent right now only because he didn't like the smart aleck attitude he was getting from it made him say something he shouldn't have.

"When they come back, we might as well never see each other again."

Now it was Natsu's turn to react after hearing those words.

"I am not going to let us lose each other after finding one another again. We are going to get through this and show them why we are Fairy Tail, the greatest guild in Fiore."

" Yeah you guys sure are your lucky to be in a Guild like that" Lilywen said then.

"Once we get out of this, I'll put in a good word to have you join Fairy Tail as well." said Natsu.

Lilywen didn't know how to respond to his sudden announcment. " Me join Fairy Tail? but thats..." was she made to say before a wicked laughter burst out all off sudden.

The trio turned to the sound of the laughter. It was Atena laughing at them. She looked and acted so smug.

" My my the famous Salamander huh...now what makes you think thats even an option for her" Athena said with cruelty in her voice.

"Because she's a friend, loyal to us, and needs true friends who will stick by her no matter what." Natsu said.

It made Lilywen happy to hear those words from Natsu but she also knew a dreadful truth.

" How amusing but it wasn't really a question cause it never was an option to begin with you can't just leave Lilywen" Athena kept mocking as she moved her eyes towards the young wizard.

Athena conjured a owl from her hand. An owl with a black mask and red eyes. The owl shrieked before it started chasing Happy. Happy flew and moved fast, but the Exceed had to leave the room to escape the owl.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as his fists burned.

"Forget about him." Atena used magic to get into her war uniform. "It is me you are up against."

Lilywen's widened in fear. " Oh no not that form" she said making Natsu look at her for answers.

" Its her war godess form" Lilywen said. Natsu as well as Tin now knew the fight had come earlier then they originally thought.

Athena snapped her fingers. The room was transformed into a giant terrain with a waterfall, a statue of an owl on the top of the waterfall, and picket signs with X's under Natsu, Tin, and Lilywen's heads. Athena thrust her saber towards the fiery mage force of it alone almost knocked the trio over. Natsu jumped away in just the nick of time but Athena still managed to graze his cheek. As she stabbed the sword to the ground it created a shockwave towards Lilywen and helped Tin by grabbing him and using fire from her free arm to erupt them off the ground and of course evading the able to safely evade the shockwave for the both of them. As Athena was now focused on Natsu as he charged in with his fiery punched her. He punched her face. She responded with a double knuckle sandwich on Natsu's cheeks.

" That some intense fire you got there but still if thats all you got i am not impressed" She sent him flying backwards.

Natsu hadn't felt a blow like that since his first fight against Erza. His head hurt but it was thick enough to recover very quickly.

She failed however to attack him again as Lilywen charged in now facing her directly. Her blue flames focused on swung her sword but it was destroyed by the hand of Lilywen grasping the sword and the flames melting it. Athena however wasnt through by that. Discarding her sword in a blinding light Lilywen didnt know what happened before she felt a harsh grip around her neck. This was Athena using her strength instead of her brains. War was savage at times and Athena was no exception.

" It really is true you let yourself be decieved by the likes of a dragonslayer...you shouldve known better" she told the younger female.

Tin stepped in punching the right shoulder of the defenseless Athena. It made her loosen her grip enough for Lilywen to break free and get some distance as she tried to catch her breath again.

"This is not a dream where I will accept someone interrupting another person's fight," Athena said to Tin.

"You got some nerve showing your face here again...clever little trick you pulled back there" Athena mocked him

Tin knew he didn't have the strength to go against a powerful Greek God like her, but he took joy in pointing to the area behind Athena. She turned sensing an intense heat coming towards her. Somehow it seemed different then when The dragonslayer attacked the first time. She hoped to whatever Greek Gods believed in that what she smelled wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"I see so thats why he is known as the fire dragon kings own som hun this could prove to be a bit more challengenging then i thought..however " she then smirked

Lilywen prepared her finishing move that would make Athena regret ever trying to take her former guildmate down a peg. As the two godesses clashed against each other an enourmous explosion errupted filling the entire space with smoke. No one of course died even though an explosion alone could shatter parts of the body and the air was hard to breath through. The smoke was fading slowley but the two female wizard wasnt visible yet something that worried a certain Salamander.

"Lilywen!" He shouted hoping she would let him know she was okay.

As he listened closer he could hear faint breathing beyond a set of trees. Natsu ran as fast as he could with his scarf squeezing around his neck. He ran past the trees and he found the fire mage slumped down against a tree clearly hiding from the other was glad she was safe, but he tried convincing her to stand up and keep fighting. Lilywen nodded and tried to stand up. But not long after she turned her gaze to the left. She was hoping that the new voice wasn't the one she feared had been there all along. It was indeed that voice. The only thing worse than the voice was the actual could see on Lilywens expression things were about to get worse for them both. So Natsu acted like the man he was and stepped up with flaming fists in his hand. It wasnt hard to see that the godess that stepped forward was none other then Aphrodite the godess of would be victim of her charm magic if he wasn't careful. Lilywen had seen her used that spell on countless wizards.

( dont fall for it Natsu) she wished for in her mind.

"Hello, Natsu." She swayed her hips around while her dress shimmered. "Are you falling for me?" she said in a most seductive voice.

A pink mist was spreading throughout the area as she seductively inched closer to The dragonslayer who currently wasnt moving. Natsu though had a fool proof plan at getting through the magic Aphrodite used to seduce other men. As she got closer he grinned widely.

" Fall for you huh?" He suddenly snickered.

Aphorodite tried controlling Natsu and her malicious actions did not go unpunished. Natsu was not like those other men there was already another voice he rather listen to. It was the voice of Lilywen telling him to use all his strength against this witch. Aphrodite jumped back feeling the intensity of Natsu' s flames. She wasn't fast enough to dodge Natsu or his fists. In seconds she found herself ingulfed in flames. Aphrodite could be heard crying in pain from Natsu's flames. She was once a good friend of Lilywen, so she used a new magic in her blue flames to relocate the flames away from her and turn it blue. Natsu could eat it now to get stronger.

It was then she could feel a presence surrounding them. 'A storm is coming' she looked to the sky.

This could only be the work of Zeus. All her magic was welcoming the presence of her brother, but also her heart told her he was here to destroy her. On many ways it didnt feel good fighting against what she had considered her older siblings. Bug she knew Zeus wouldnt change his mind. Zeus strided towards her and for no reason he shot electricity at the ground.

" You should realize by now its the end of the line for you" he shot her a vicious glare.

"It's not like I can just let you hurt me or Fairy Tail any longer, Zeus." Lilywen said.

Lilywen covered her fists in her blue fire ready to defend herself if Zeus got to near.

Zeus though created a lightning bolt he fired at Natsu.

"You should have stayed away while you had the chance cause there is nothing you can do now not for you or her" Zeus kept sending more lightning bolts at the salamander.

Natsu dodged them thanks to his past experience of fighting lightning mages including the S Class mage.

" There s no way im just gonna stand by and watch you hurt somebody i care about" Natsu charged directly at Zeus.

Zeus's fist shined in light before a knuckle of lighting was delivered into Natsu's fist that was burning fire.

"I cared about her too."

Zeus suddenly increased his intensity sending Natsu backwards a few feet.

" Everything was fine before you and Tin showed up" he said with rage

"Yeah, well she came to me not I came onto her. Fate helped us get together." he said proudly.

" A fate im sure Athena is about to destroy...she dont take too lightly on traitors you know" Zeus smirked making Natsu aware of Lilywens absence.

Zeus used that distraction to charge his body with electricity and then deliver a lightning bolt onto Natsu, zapping him in agonizing lightning pain. He crashed into a nearby tree before falling painfully to the ground. The strenght was so similiar to Laxus own lightning. Zeus didn't stop at just one lightning blast. He wanted to hit Natsu continuously with lightning until his guts exploded.

" Now die you fairy scum" Zeus said as he prepared to put an end to the Dragonslayer.

Natsu was not done yet. He still mangled ro engulf his fist in flames. A mage walking from behind saw Zeus get punched in the face by the fiery fist of his Dragonslayer magic. " Oh my things are still pretty interesting over here...a lot more then two godesses fighting...you should try to get this over with or just leave him its not like he can help her now anyway" The mage said in a most disturbingly calm voice.

Natsu didn't know who the mage talking to Zeus was, but if he was a friend of Zeus that meant he had to feel his fire magic's punches too.

" Oh my did you hear all that oppsie my bad Salamander" The other god kept mocking the obiously furious Dragonslayer

What kind of god could be more powerful than Zeus or Poseidon. Natsu didn't know, he just wanted to punch this guy. he had tried to attack him but he was able to dodge him.

" Quite the dragon huh no wonder our little fire lily fell for you, quite a mistake on her hand though" The god known as Apollon said with a vicious smirk.

Natsu was punched by him so hard it felt like a giant log hit his chin. For a skinny and lean looking guy he sure hit hard. Natsu thought was not someone who would just get punched and fall down so easily. It actually made him fire up even more. He was now burning with an intensity to burn this entire forest down if he wanted.

"Natsu, no!" Happy shouted descending from the sky. "You can't destroy things just to win a fight. Save your energy on these evil gods."

Natsu looked up in share surprise seing his beloved exceed coming flying towards him. The gods tried scaring the exceed away by using lightning to zap the area around Happy. Happy flied forward and scratched Zeus's face.

It made Zeus furious but the other god just laughed before vanishing. " ill tell her goodby for you Salamander"

He charged up his magic to deliver the final attack on Natsu. What he didnt expect was the fiery flames charging at him. He didnt want to waste more time. It was sad for him that his attempt to kill Natsu ended up being a fail. The world just seemed to like to keep Natsu around.

He then looked to his right. " its about time for me to finish things before Athena takes all the fun..after all that is the only way for her to leave" Zeus said with a sinister voice.

Zeus used his magic to create a lightning bolt long enough and sharp enough to impale itself through Natsu. it flew in rapid speed heading straight for him. Natsu was using his power to try to avvoid managed to survive only because he was springy on his feet and dazed Zeus with fire magic.

He did not like the sudden sinister laughter coming from Zeus. " I didnt think sending her to your house that day would trigger so much it turned out better then i could ever plan it even Tin was useful" he said

"Its one thing to make fun of me and use me, but you leave that man out of your dumb plan."

"It wouldnt have worked without Tin s interference"

" ahh but it wouldnt have worked then would it but i must say it was about more delightful with you there too"

Natsu didn't like being where Zeus was and that was evident by his next fire attack of his Dragonslayer fist.

" Theres no way im gonna let you guys succeed here..i almost lost her once but im not letting that happen again" Natsu said as he unleashed his powerful attack against Zeus. Zeus felt like a meteor was flying in an opposite direction that that was what uppercut him when he was too busy feeling prideful about himself. Natsu just knocked him right back. He witnessed the true determination of the Dragonslayer. ( truly remarkable strenght) he had to admit. The only thing the Dragonslayer didn't have was a way of defeating what were two gods when he was in a way just a boy who was more like a demigod.

Happy became worried as he flew down in front of him. " whats wrong Natsu?"

"What do you think?" Natsu asked sounding like he was going to turn into a clown instead of a pummeled corpse. "My girlfriend is gone, her ex-guildmates are belittling me as they beat me up, and I don't know where Tin is."

" So you think she is gone do you?" He heard Aphrodite speak. " I guess Zeus kept you busy so Athena could continue her fight with Lilywen i do wonder how its going i mean theyr not demigods after all"

"Your right. Lilywen is suppose to be a god mage and Tin hasn't shown me how he fights any of his battles."

" Just like him to be secretive he is foremost a beast tamer but there is a secret power he has yet to unveil...if he use it he could break down this dimension. But you better hurry now i dont know how much more time she can buy for the two of you" Aphrodite said then sounding like a concerned big sister.

There wasn't any time to waste for any of the mages. They got right into using magic to try to escape.

* * *

 **Okay so there is more coming but i need more material before i can put out the next chapter. i made this longer for your guys sake. thanks for subscribing.**


	13. Earned Forgiveness

Natsu followed his nose as he was heading towards the open battlefield knowing that something big was about to happen. Natsu was use to that, but if anyone hurt Lilywen he would burn down a whole building to swallow enough fire to fight the monsters. Happy came flying as he had gone ahead on his wings.

" Natsu look" Happy said most frantic in his voice.

Natsu finally stopped to look at where Happy was pointing him to. Lilywen was still trying to hold her own against Athena.

" She is trying to keep her away from Tin so he can dissolve the dimensio over there" Happy pointed out.

Natsu found that to be very strong commitment. People like her was why Natsu accepted them and fought with all his might to save his friends. Athena looked really angry now as she flung Lilywen down to the ground knocking the air out of her.

" I really didn't want it to come to this but you left me no choice" she told the younger.

Lilywen knew what was going to happen after Athena joined the battle chasing after her. She knew Athena was no longer on her side as her sword pointed right at her ready to kill her. Instead of being scared and stressed, Lilywen laughed a little in this scenario.

Athena looked at her suspiciously. " just why are you laughing"

"I'm just thinking how far this madness has gone. You and I were not like me and Medusa, but I respected you before you cleaved your sword for my head." She said in a harsher tone.

" You certainly have the nerve to talk like that after you went against me several times, be sure I was looking after your best interest and I had all intentions of helping you out but your actions now is to severe to forgive" Athena said in a dark tone.

Lilywen couldn't stand up but she was sitting upright with her legs stretched out. She was going to have a real conversation with Athena this time.

"Athena, what was the happiest moment you and I shared before I fought Fairy Tail?"

It was clear that Athena was thinking about it. She did remember more then a few moments where she had a pretty good relationship to the younger wizard. She could understand why Medusa had gone out of her way to protect Lilywen back then. She was like a little sister she had to protect. She saw it looking Lilywen straight in the eyes.

Athena's armor and her weapons disappeared. All that was left was a saddened woman whose spirit for fighting was nonexistent.

Lilywen looked with worry at her.. " A-athena are you ok...i-i am sorry really I didn't want." Athena cut her off the

"I'm fine. I can be strong even when I'm weak. I am the goddess of wisdom."

" you have really made a gamble with your heart...but I don't think you lost" Athena said then.

Lilywen had this fire in her eyes no one could understand and it was for Natsu.

Athena then became serious.

" You better get going Zeus may have given up on taking down him but you are another matter he is still onto you" She warned.

Lilywen nodded her head before giving Athena a thankful farewell. Athena really helped her this time. Lilywen stood up and looked around something the Exceed caught onto Happy looked at Natsu before he nudged him on his shoulder.

" Well what are you going to do?" he said half teasing him.

Natsu wasn't finding this whole thing funny. He stared and wondered what he should be doing. He was a bit distracted so he didn't notice her as she came running up to him. Natsu was embraced in a big and loving hug from her. He was very happy and grateful. He could feel her warm energy when he also hugged her back.

" Don't you disappear on me like that" He half joked to her.

She cried out "idiot" before squeezing her hands harder to feel more of his bones. After that, she let go of their embrace.

Natsu didn't mind being called by that word. Not when coming from her.

" come we got to join up with Tin and get out of here. Athena is letting us out..." Lilywen said then.

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. It was good news, but the news involved an enemy of theirs becoming an ally. He sure hoped it was not another trick to trap them again...he wasn't sure. All he knew for sure is that he was determent to get them out alive. They finally made it to the room where their enemy was. This enemy was more of a beast than a Greek God.

Its gaze fixated at Lilywen. " Hades" he spoke

Lilywen knew this person was talking about her. Hearing his voice sent a cold shiver down her spine.

" What are you doing here?" She asked trying to thread with caution.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a traitor to our Greek Mage guild and you fell in love with an enemy to our guild."

Lilywen was getting fed up being called a traitor. " let me guess you're not going to let me leave alive are you...you as well" she said with a mix of sadness and sarcasm.

"I'm not letting you get away alive after how you've betrayed your own guild."

Lilywen was about to answer when Natsu did instead.

"Lilywen never belonged in your dumb guild to begin with! She belongs as a member of Fairy Tail over you losers!"

" Losers us? hah don't make me laugh we are the most powerful guild of all Fiore...and so nobody double crosses Zeus without paying the price so do yourself a favor and leave its only her I am after" He said in the most menacing voice.

Natsu didn't tremble even if a giant was facing him ready to squash him. He had his fists on fire ready to slug the man in the face or whatever he was.

" No, you are going to let us get out of here" Natsu heard Lilywen say. " I'm done trying to reason with you it's obvious you don't listen to anyone but Zeus so if you intend to kill me I won't just let you" she said

He stopped laughing and looked at Lilywen as if she was a disease. He knew the perfect magic spell to hurt someone like her. Something was familiar with his movements. She hoped it wasn't that particular spell she wasn't sure about it.

( Tin please hurry and find a way to get us out)

She hoped her hopes on Tin weren't in vain. She hoped he would show up and save them from the treachery of this mage and his spells he was using against them. It was hard to tell because Tin was never this far away from Natsu and Lilywen before. Even though she had used a lot of energy already she could feel her flames still burning strongly. She knew she had to use her most powerful flames against this beast of a god who was charging right at her. The beast and her clashed fists. Hers was on fire while his wasn't, although he wasn't bruised in any way from the punch she delivered.

" Oh how cute" he mocked her before he tried grabbing her. Luckily for her she was quick to jump away before he was able to snatch her arm.

He wasn't done with her yet though. He had yet to use his powers to try and ensnare her in them.

" We are gods mages Lilywen and by now you should've figured out that your fate is already decided no matter if you try to believe its changeable so let me put you out of your misery" He said darkly as he started conjuring up a magic circle.

Lilywen held back what she wanted to say until she managed to control enough power to really hurt her cocky former guildmate. He conjured up strong and sharp vines from the magic circle as they began to appear around him and Lilywen now realized fully who they were dealing with.

" Its him Dionysus I feared it was him one of Zeus strongest allies" she exclaimed knowing the odds now became worse for them all.

Natsu can't believe he was afraid of some guy who makes trees grow. He was a fire mage, he could burn those greens down in a matter of seconds. That proved to be harder than anticipated as Dionysus shot the multiple vines at them in a rapid speed making them almost impossible to dodge. Natsu was hit. He's felt lots of painful attacks, but this one felt like a thorn was jabbed in his eyes. The second hit however was blocked as they caught fire. To everyone's surprise all the vines turned to black ashes as if dying. Dionysus knew it could only be Lilywen doing.

" Flames with the elements of death huh going a bit darker on me are you?" He said as if he was intrigued by the sudden change in her powers. There was no response from the Hades mage, but he knew she was thinking about death and defeating her opponent no matter the cost. He didn't get to ask her further as she launched at him and knocked him straight into the nearby wall. That was a big collision with the wall that would have broken any other person's bones.

As he stood up he wore a creepy smirk.

" You were able to kill my vines and now your almost matching me in strength remarkable indeed" He said as he formed yet a new magic circle.

His next magic was a monster made entirely out of roots and vines. Happy hid behind Natsu as he saw tint even if however it had a different reaction. He was seeing Lilywen take care of the vines without a care in the world. She just conjured fire and burned through the vines. The monster couldn't keep up with her and it annoyed the heck out of Dionysus.

" You are getting on my nerves fall already your dumb brat" he roared out.

Lilywen wasn't a dumb brat and she wouldn't fall for the likes of him. She unleashed a great firestorm to trap the monster within it. The monster was of course the Greek mage Dionysus. It took all her strength to hold him back.

( I don't know if I can keep this form much longer) she feared.

Dionysus wasn't even close to being defeated by her. Lilywen could see rage in his eyes but she still didn't let up her flames. Dionysus quivered at the sight of her fearsome flames.

(The power Zeus wanted to steal from her.) " And that he shall have" he said in a sinister whisper.

Lilywen was sick and tired of hearing Zeus this and Zeus that. It was her turn to show this dummy her amazing powers.

" I don't care what that greedy bastards wants as well as you for that matter Dionysus I am not afraid of any of your forms and shapes I'm getting Natsu Tin and Happy out of here" She said with a determined voice.

Dionysus staggered back a little when she said something so brave and so frightening. He was taken aback by it and was for a moment unsure how to respond to her. ( I didn't know she could master that form that well)

Dionysus was the one who knew the least about Lilywen and it was why he was no match for her.

" What's it going to be Dionysus do we really have to do this to each other believe it or not this is not the way I want to leave the guild" She said then in a more softer yet serious tone.


	14. Hades

"Yes," said Dionysus. "Because I want to do this to you and make you pay for betraying our guild."

" i will crush you to pieces and then your power will be his" he made a dark promise as he conjured multiple vines to attack her once more.

Lilywen accepted that she would get hurt if she didn't fight back so she burned her fists and slugged them into the roots attacking her. The vines disappeared into nothing but ashes. This was not making the beast of a god happy something that didn't go unnoticed. He needed wine. A God without what made it unique was the worst kind of vengeful person.

It amazed Natsu and Happy that he would use time to drink at a time like that...though Lilywen wasn't. She knew something they didn't.

" Great now he is going to drink" she sighed heavily.

She wasn't wrong. The moment she warned them he was going to drink, he gave up his pride and swigged down a whole glass of alcohol. She knew he would be more trouble now than before it always meant that whenever he drank wine. As the power of the wine helped the god, it created vines that tried to entangle the two fire mages. Natsu tried to avoid them to get closer to where Lilywen was but it was then the vines knocked them both to the ground. Natsu and Lilywen were struggling after vines nearly crushed them. " Natsu Lilywen..." Happy yelled out in concern as both got hit once more by the vines. Dionysus laughed malevolently as his former comrade and the Fairy Tail pest were unconscious. His evil smirk grew wider ass he made his over to where Lilywen was laying. " Nice try Hades but you just lost" he said triumphantly. Lilywen her unconscious mind remembered a time she thought of this God as panicky swept through her head. Her god form had drained her of her strength now she was rendered defenseless. (sorry Natsu) she thought hopelessly. Natsu was also sorry that he was defeated so easily by this drunken God. It was then the same fear he had felt before returned to him. When he lost track of Lilywen without even knowing her condition. This fear motivated him to stand up and fight back against the wine god. He summoned his power out of the raging feelings in his heart before launching directly at Dionysus.

" Don't you dare you cocky bastard" he said in rage

Dionysus felt that rage and was severely hurt from the direct hit in his jawline. He was sent flying across the room at the impact. He could feel the rooms temperature rising dramatically. This was a terrible temperature risen from the Heat magic. Happy had flown over to Lilywen. He was worried as she didn't respond to his call. Happy walked on her back hoping his tiny Exceed feet could spark a bone that would wake her up.

" That better be you Happy" she responded almost comedic as she started to move again.

Happy was so overcome with joy he cried tears of joy. She hugged him to ensure him she was okay.

" The heat made me wake up" She said

Natsu smiled hearing she was okay.

" Isn't it just amazing how much damage a god can take huh" A most sinister voice was heard from the direction Natsu had sent Dionysus flying.

Like most insane gods, this one was moving at a very small speed like a snail on a leaf.

" This is quite entertaining. Your actually keeping up here not too shabby but you should really stop interfering here Salamander" a figure was slowly coming out of the shadows

Natsu ignited his fists with flames ready to punch this god in his stupid chin. He could see a wicked smile appear and a mocking laughter. Natsu wanted to show that coy god what a true member of Fairy Tail can do. When he stepped into the light Lilywen could see who it was. It was Hades himself. Lilywen was the Hades mage but Hades was around before she was born. He had his gaze locked upon her as he appeared before her in a split second. She whined a little from the pain in her legs from her previous fight. He gazed at her before smiling

" You went against Zeus. Now that I like" he suddenly said.

"Hades...You've finally got out of the Underworld. Why?"

" Why really oh simply because it seems that things finally is getting interesting here the gods come out to play again" he said with an amusing smirk.

Seeing that foul god smile made Lilywen want to punch him in his stupid smug face.

" Why are you here exactly?" She asked Hades who didn't let up his gaze. Though the way he acted made Natsu suspicious.

"I'm tired of there being a traitorous mage putting my name to shame. I'm the one who betrays my own kind, so you should only be second fiddle to me."

Lilywen looked down feeling incredibly frustrated that even he would call her a traitor. Happy then broke the split second of silence.

" Stop calling her a traitor she is not Zeus is the one who was trying to kill her and steal her powers even before she even could explain anything. You have no idea what she has gone through and the whole time she didn't even use her full strength because she felt reluctant to hurt her own guildmates. I don't care what you think to us she is Lilywen not Hades she is our friend" Happy said with raging tears going down his cheeks.

"The cat is talking." Hades said nonchalantly. He then raised a finger and fired a small ball of flames right into the Exceeds chest. "Stay down or I'll feed you to Cerberus."

Lilywen caught the exceed into her arms shielding him from Hades.

" Leave him alone you're not feeding anyone to Cerberus I won't let you. If you're that persistent on calling me a traitor I don't want to be a part of Ray Arrow anymore" She said with a new confidence

"Then you don't deserve your magic. My blood gave you your powers, and I can siphon it back from you very easily."

Hearing those words made her terrified. " you should have the last word I know and was at some point even ready to accept my fate over to Zeus. However someone told me my magic is my life and it belongs to me and nobody has the right to take it away and I still believe him to be right " Lilywen responded

"Yeah, taking your magic away now."

His hands both glowed red as he shinned the light over Lilywen. Natsu's eyes widen realizing what Hades was about to do. His spell seemed to be working as she grew weaker by it. She let out a scream in anguish feeling her magic leave her body. Natsu however wouldn't let it go by any longer it was abrupt interrupted by Natsu who jumped in and pulled her away from Hades making sure he got some distance from him. She still felt incredibly weak, but her Fire magic was still nestled inside her body making her strong. Natsu was filled with both anger and sadness seeing her in such a weak state. While she was weak, Hades raised pillars of grey skeletons get out of the ground. The top of the pillars roared with flames. " Guess all three of you are joining me to the underworld" he laughed manically.

Natsu was very angry with Hades. Just when he thought he couldn't hate him anymore, he used the words that goaded all of Natsu's anger.

"At least you'll see your parents again. Your mother and father...I cry when I remember your story...how out of two good people a demon like you survived."

He gently put down Lilywen along with Happy. " you want to try saying that again you filthy excuse of a god you're going to pay for what you have done" he said with a burning rage filling him.

Hades created wings of black mist that lifted him into the air. He was soon flying around the room trying to attack Natsu. Natsu wasn't fazed by those wings he had his own way to reach Hades as he burned through the skeletons with ease through his hellfire flames. Hades was intrigued by the fires the Dragon slayer used. And while fluttering over Natsu's head, he roared out a sonic boom to hurt him. Natsu was caught off guard and hit the ground harshly. He became annoyed by that slamming his fist down on the ground. Hades laughed seeing how much wasted energy the Dragon slayer used.

"Your pitiful demon i am the god of the underworld you don't stand a chance you should have taken the opportunity to escape when you had the chance. it's not liked the likes of her is worth that much anyway" he mocked as he soared higher up.

Natsu created a ball of fire in his fists ready to punch that mocking god.

"I don't need you to define who i am and what would you know of value? don't you ever belittle the value of a human life" He roared as he went straight for Hades

"Why shouldn't I? I'm the keeper of deceased souls." He slathered something that looked like potatoes on his lips and licked it off. "This here is the essence humans' amount to."

Natsu responded by throwing a raging fit crushing a hole by the nearby wall.

" Yeah well that's not how we do things in Fairytail we don't let anyone or anything in your case decide what we can and cannot do. we pursue our free will to decide our own ways and we will always fight for that right to choose who we want to be, and no silly excuse of a death god is going to change that" He said proudly

The death god showed him what he was capable of by squeezing his hands together to make a weapon against Natsu. It was unlike anything he had ever seen from Poseidon nor Zeus for that matter. Hades could wriggle his bones like a Leviathan and transform into monstrosities Natsu couldn't fathom. Natsu however didn't let up. Remembering everything that had happened made him remember the reason he was fighting. His flames felt even stronger now. He breathed fire from his mouth at Hades. The impact resulted into a explosion filling the room with smoke. Hades couldn't see through the smoke because he was getting old. Natsu looked back towards where Happy and Lilywen where. He had to make sure his friends were alright. Lilywen was trying to protect the unconscious Exceed from harm with the little strength she had managed to hold onto. Hades absorbed too much of her strength and was reveling in it as he flew overhead.

They could hear his maniacal laughter nearby.

" Come with me little fire lily and I might let them leave" Hades uttered.

Lilywen needed to give Natsu fire to boost his magic. It wasn't much, but he needed it. She had a move she learned from a mage before her. She sprung up for one last jolt of energy and kissed Natsu. Inside her body, she was transferring her last flames to him. Natsu felt an overwhelming sensation fill his body. Her flames was not like Hades they were stronger and soothing. He could feel her strong feelings for him in the flames that was giving him new strength in a way he had never experienced before. With this new strength, he jumped causing a tower of fire to push him towards Hades. He needed to defeat Hades in order to save Lilywen from Hades clutches and he had never felt more determent and sure then now. He attacked with his famous Dragon Fire Roar on Hades. This time, it was an enormous spew of flames. To his surprise the flames seemed to affect the death god somehow. The death god winced but didn't feel extreme pain. Natsu looked back at Lilywen then back at Hades with a wide grin-

" I see how it is now you had to take it from her before she could think to use it against you" he said then

Hades gritted his teeth as he let out an angry grunt from his mouth. He was beyond angry for the way she had used her magic to strengthen the Salamander He attacked spewing death cloud from his mouth. Natsu couldn't fight this kind of attack with regular flames. He needed a stronger fire to defend against the smoke that was about to kill them. Suddenly, a wizard leaped in to help Natsu before he was killed and that wizard was Tin.


	15. Troubled Emotions

**Omg i cant believe its been so long im so sorry i totally forgot that this story is written with PM Messages so i didnt realize how far we had come in this story but i promise more epic to come that will truly test the realtionship between Natsu and Lilywen. once again a big shoutout to 4Fireking for being an awesome co writer with me. he has equal credit to this story as i do ( much to his amazing vocabulary skills i now have learned several new terms)**

 **well anyway enjoy**

* * *

He conjured up a barrier to shield them from the smoke leaving Natsu stunned.

" You know I thought you'd figure what to with blue fire bye now" He told Natsu.

 _Natsu wasn't happy or angry that Tin showed up at this moment, he was just glad the deserting mage showed up when he did. Tin looked at both._

 _" So that's actually Hades I never thought I would get to see him in real life" Tin seemed amazed._

 _Hades wasn't even noticing Tin, his eyes were on Natsu who he wanted to torture and destroy. He unleashed another death smoke attack only this time deadly spikes came through the mist and towards them. It was up to Tin to once again save Natsu from certain death._

 _" We been here long enough it's time to leave forget about fighting him and lets go" He said as he summoned his beast to his side._

 _Tin summoned his monkey guardian and Hades summoned a robed man cladded in black with a scythe._ _The demon approaching them let out a bonechilling laugh._

 _" You are not going anywhere" they heard Hades proclaim._

 _Natsu and Tin both clutched their fists. They were going to combine their magic to fight Hades._

 _" You got her magic as well so use it well along with your own and we can pull this off" Tin said_

 _Natsu believed in Tin's words and believed in Lilywen's magic._ _Natsu listened as Tin explained just what he was planning on doing to get rid of the cloaked man with the scythe. Natsu faced a similar man with a scythe, and his fighting abilities helped him learn from previous opponents._ _His fire burned stronger than ever as he went in to destroy the demon coming at him._ _Hades eyes widened as he felt the terrifying power resonating from Natsu._

 _" I don't understand where is all this power coming from surely I know of the power of a dragon but this...what in the world is going on?" He said both aggravated and surprised._

 _Hades puzzled that question with absolutely no answers in his head. It was just a mystery he was too callous to figure out._

 _All he knew was that he was going to punish them to interfere._

 _" you sure are bearing strong principles but it is those who will get you a one-way ticket to the underworld" he gave a sinister smile._

 _Natsu was at risk of going to the underworld so many times he's lost count of them._

 _" I'll take a pass on that" I'll take a pass on that I am not going Tins not going none other than you and your lowly packs of demons" Natsu said boldly back at him. I am not going Tins not going none other than you and your lowly packs of demons" Natsu said boldly back at him._

 _Hades eyes shot open as an immense aura radiated from Natsu's body. Natsu took a deep breath and breathed fire out of his Salamander mouth._ _Along with Tins magic it created an enormous wall separating them from Hades and his minions._ _Hades roared in anger losing Natsu with this whole new magic of his._

 _" Come let's head to the portal he won't be able to follow us beyond that point" Tin said_

 _Natsu created two shots of infernos before turning around and running with Tin into the portal. But it was then he came to a horrific conclusion._ _Something or someone was missing. "Happy and Lilywen!" Natsu cried out in realization. Tin looked with shock back at Natsu._

 _" Damnit why didn't she run for the portal when we did" Tin said not knowing what happened before he arrived._

 _Natsu didn't waste time trying to argue what was going through his friend's head. He tried getting back burning his fist. He always liked to solve things with punching. The portal seemed to be mocking him back as it just flung him back and started to close. Natsu was panicking and charged towards it when to his surprise he saw his missing friends come flying out of the portal and straight into him. Natsu with glee held out his arms and caught both Lilywen and Happy before falling back. As they fell to the ground the portal shut behind them. Natsu was glad the portal was shut._

 _" Well that I got to say your former guildmates are pretty scary as they are powerful" Tin said then out of the blue._

 _Lilywen was stretching her arms and breathing in the air of not fighting Hades._

" _If you are talking about Hades he is not a guildmate but my Master he is a god you know" Lilywen said deadly serious._

" _God or master or whatever he had no right hurting you this way" Natsu said in anger._

 _Lilywen felt incredibly happy that Natsu was actually concerned for her wellbeing as she sat up trying to regenerate her magic that was stolen from her._

 _Her magic was slowly coming back to her, but she could still feel a slight chill up her arms from her close encounter with Hades. Natsu also felt a strange sensation in his body like his blood was turning feral. in looked with worry at them._

 _" What's up with you two are you feeling okay?" He asked the two wizards._

 _Natsu and Lilywen blushed both hearing what Tin was questioning about them. It made Tin wonder just what had happened before he had showed up. Now seemed like a good time for the Salamander to question the middle age mage._

 _" Where do you go all the time. You suddenly disappeared what were you doing?" He asked Tin._

 _"I go to find rare items." Tin answered nonchalantly_

 _" You went treasure hunting at a time like this?" Lilywen asked next._

 _Tin nodded his head to his friends._

 _" That's your answer? a nod you're not going to explain anything just being mysterious again?" Lilywen asked almost getting annoyed and worried at the same time._

 _Tin just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how to talk to teenagers. And for the moment he had two of them eyeing him in a way he couldn't comprehend._ _He had no loyal allies to amaze his friends right now. He smiled when he saw Natsu hugging Lilywen in such a protective way._

 _(Your worried that she might go cold) he thought._

 _Natsu wasn't even paying attention to Tin or how he smiled at the young kids. His attention was only on Lilywen for the moment._ _Lilywen was trying to create fire in her hands._ _It turned a little flame that danced playfully in her hand._ _She smiled at the sight of her baby flame._ _Natsu was glad to see her smile again._ _Just because it meant she was returning to normal. Her eyes then moved to the guild mark on her hand. Her mark no longer looked like the Greece Gods Mark. It made her almost panic and tear up._

" _M-my guild mark is gone" She said in shock knowing she had been officially kicked out of her guild._

 _Natsu felt bad for her as he laid his hand on her hand that used to hold her guild mark. It was then a glow lit up on her hand making her gasp in surprise. Natsu caught onto her reaction as well and what he saw next surprised him as well._ _There was the insignia of Fairy Tail on her hand._

 _W-what is going on I don't understand" She sounded scared at the new mark on her hand._

 _"It must be from one of your Greek mages giving you the mark they think you deserve." Tin said._

 _She didn't know what to think to even say at this point._

 _" What does someone like me deserve?" She buried her head in her arms trying not to show that she was crying._

 _Natsu knew she deserved to be happy, and he would do everything in his power to make that happen. He wasn't going to let anybody take her away from him again not if he could help it._ _He held her hand and walked in the direction where they could leave this portal. Tin walked behind them taking the change that had formed between the two young wizards in front of him. He had a smile on his face from how their love was so strong. As they went through the portal Lilywen had a distinct feeling of somebody watching them leave. She didn't have the strength right now to fight someone much stronger than her, but she wasn't completely powerless._ _She didn't have to look to know it was Poseidon that stood in the shadows merely just watching as they disappeared through the portal. Poseidon was someone she wishes hadn't found her. It didn't make her look back, though she was worried when he was just standing there. Maybe he was waiting for his chance to prove Zeus he could handle the traitor of their guild._ _He watched as they left through the portal._

 _" Our battle isn't yet over little sister" he said to himself._

 _Lilywen just stared at him, remembering the moments when Poseidon was a good man. She had that at least to calm her nerves down knowing she wanted to stay with Natsu. Poseidon blew her a kiss, and it looked like a spittle of her and Natsu kissing. She gave him a glare back before the portal closed sending them out of the dimension, they were trapped in. Tears just came out from Lilywen. Of all her so-called brothers it was Poseidon she was closest too. Happy perched himself on her shoulder just glaring back at the Sea god with his exceed anger. With nothing left to do, the trio walked through the portal._ _They eventually got out on the other side of the portal relieved to be back in the real world again. Sadly no one was there to greet them. To them it almost felt like time had stopped during their time inside the gods dimension. Maybe they just needed an activity. Lilywen looked as if she knew the place in the way she kept walking around. It was making every step feel like a fall._

 _" I remember this place" she said with a reminiscent mind_

 _Indeed, she did. Happy flew over landing his feet on her right shoulder._ _She liked the way the Exceeds feet felt on her shoulder. After everything that had occurred, she was glad for a peaceful moment._ _A moment so tranquil and free of conflict. They could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Natsu even put his hands behind his head. He watched Happy clinging to Lilywen as if she was about to disappear. She had her own path to go to that was different than Natsu's. At the same time, she didn't want to be away from Natsu. She had to though for her plan to work. A plan she didn't think she would ever think of doing._


	16. The Possessiveness of a God

**Oh that was sure a lot of copy paste time management and editing as is the next chapter from 4Fireking and mine story. so what do you guys actually think of this pairing NatsuxLilywen?**

* * *

She had to do it though. Do what you must Medusa used to tell her.

" There is something I must do Happy" she read the exceeds worried look.

Happy flew off her shoulders and flew tearfully to Natsu.

he felt incredibly sad to see Happy cry and the rest to wonder why.

" Do something Natsu" Happy said

Natsu didn't know what to do.

" Why are you saying that all off sudden what is it that you must do?" Tin asked her when Natsu didn't.

Natsu clenched his fists from the torment he was feeling right now. He didn't want her to leave not when he felt it kind of forced. He had his own forceful way of driving her back to him. He could see she was not thinking straight as she got up and he was prepared to stop her.

"Poseidon and Zeus..." he gritted angrily to himself.

" I can't believe their still trying" Natsu said fuming of anger.

Lilywen stopped walking hearing his anger. She turned around feeling the intense heat emanating from him as he walked closer to her. She also emanated her own heat, but just glowering. They could see her as the goddess mage she was in that glow. She wasn't though glowing like the god of Hades. It was the glow from Hephaistos this time. Natsu suddenly stopped as he saw a figure appearing not far away from Lilywen emanating the same glow as her. He was walking towards Lilywen with a serious look on his face. It made her nervous, but she still met his gaze. His gaze looked like that of an angry boyfriend who was also a god. As he was within reach it made Lilywen step back.

" Taking precaution, you seem a little shaken up" he said to her.

She nodded her head at his request.

" Well getting left behind like that I wouldn't blame you " he then said moving his gaze towards the two others.

Natsu burned his fists with Dragon Fire magic. He was getting infuriated by the way the newly approached god was making him look bad in front of her. Lilywen though showed him she wasn't in any danger. She was trying to calm Natsu while keeping her own level of frustration down when the fire god decided to speak again.

"Lilywen, you are on a very short leash." The god said in a tone that made Natsu raise his guard again.

Hearing that she turned to face him. She wondered what the Greek god meant by that. She could tell it wasn't good news, but she asked even so.

" Just what do you mean don't talk to me like I am a dog father" she said unexpectedly bold.

The Greek God looked intensely into her eyes.

" Don't you talk back to me Lilywen cause I promise you that is something you will regret so just do those two a favor and leave with me now" He said in the most ominous voice possible.

"Leave with you? Me?" She said as if she was scared.

" Still don't get it you belong to me" he said cunning keeping his gaze on her as he caught her wrist in a strong hold.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. ¨

She tried to get her arm free, but she was only pulled closer to the Greek god. Natsu burned his fists ready to hit the Greek God. He didn't care that he was fighting against the god of fire and forge it didn't stop him from charging in. The God of fire only looked at him when he was about to punch him. He wasn't fazed by Natsu's punch when it hit. He just pushed his bulky hand into Natsu. with a light push he sent Natsu flying backwards.

" Get lost I can't be bothered with a mere kid like you" He said in a mocking tone.

Natsu didn't like the taunt the Greek god used on him. He remembered when Laxus said the same to him back then.

" Oh, your about to notice me" he said back

Natsu had a trick to fight the fire god. He knew Lilywen wasn't giving in her eyes showed she was still trying to fight against Hephaistos. She didn't stand a chance against him. He looked back at her with harsh eyes.

" You should just quit already and say your goodbyes cause this is the last you'll see of them ever" he told her.

Natsu didn't expect to feel this agitation from a God before except Zeus. If that god was going to act possessive then Natsu was determined to act just as possessive back.

"No one gets to control Lilywen's life. No one." Natsu made it very clear.

Natsu charged in yet again determined to get a solid punch in this time. With only two seconds, he hit the fire God. Hephaistos momentarily lost focus allowing Lilywen to get herself away with the help of Tin.

"I'll make you pay for that, fire breather." Hephaistos raged out bursting his flames into the nearby trees. A large sword appeared in his hand one he would use to kill a certain Dragon slayer. If it was just fire, Natsu wouldn't be harmed. If it was just fire, Natsu wouldn't be harmed. He was just an ordinary man this moment trying to outsmart a god. It had never stopped him before he was determined to stay true to his word. He just kept punching the fire god because it was the easiest thing he could do. The fire god was growing annoyed by the fire wizards stubborn attempts. Maybe he needed to be destroyed. A wicked smile made everybody cringe. How could someone smile that evilly.

" Dont you think you caused them enough trouble already you are only causing them misery" He went for a personal attack against Lilywen.

She was trying to contain the frustration that was slowly turning into anger towards the whole situation. This was a terrible God. One she would prevent from showing. She wouldn't show him fear or anger.

" I'm not going with you he is right you can't just come and take control over my life like this" she told the fire god with the courage she had.

The Fire god wasn't taking no well. He did though take a deep breath. Trying to calm down his litterally raging inferno mind. He could manage that.

" Your saying no to me huh interesting how the influence of a dragon slayer works" he said in a most peculiar tone.

He didn't feel like fighting anyone right now. He could sense that Natsu was all willing to fight him to ensure Lilywen wouldn't leave. This was where he took a step back. He gave her one more glance before he disappeared from their sight. Lilywen was sad he had to leave. She couldn't help but to feel guilty. That feeling quickly passed. She had other things on her mind. Like what she and Natsu would do right now. It hadn't really been clear enough yet. Maybe more details from Lilywen would help. Natsu couldn't read minds. He didn't need to cause she soon turned to face them. Everything looked good. She didn't look she was going to leave them but rather the other way around. She looked like she wanted to hug Natsu around his muscular chest. Luckily for her she didn't stand alone too long before she found herself in his warm embrace. A good embrace of people who didn't want to be apart.

" Well aren't you two cute" they heard Tin say all of sudden.

Both turned and looked at him. He was scoffing. Tin spoke up seeing both wizard giving a rather questionable look to as to why he was scoffing.

"What? Your both happy, I'm happy."

" I'm glad your both okay i didn't know what to think when you two ended up in the underworld" Tin said

"Well we are fine now, and we are happy you are okay too." Said Natsu.

" I imagine it couldn't be easy on you fighting your brothers and sisters like that" Tin said to Lilywen.

Lilywen frowned at him at his stupid question.

" That look in Zeus eyes is possibly the scariest I've ever seen his. How do you think it makes me feel to hear him say I deserve nothing else but to die" Lilywen got serious.

Natsu would never hit a girl, but he could slap Lilywen for thinking she deserved to die.

" But you know it felt darn good punching that smug face of his" she said.

Natsu could agree with her on that.

" That reminds me there was another god that appeared during my fight with Zeus who is that?" Natsu asked.

"I remember Poseidon and Hades. Was it...?"

" Wait...a minute now it was faint but i thought i felt the presence of Apollon just before I got caught up with my fight against Athena" Lilywen suddenly said.

Natsu nodded his head. This was an interesting discovery.

" He does tend to just show up but rarely participates in fights...quite a sneaky god" she continued.

Natsu could understand what it meant to be sneaky.

" Natsu knows all about that after the countless times he snuck into Lucy's apartment" Happy laughed.

Natsu looked like a pervert when Happy said that.

" Ah I see" Lilywen said almost amused

She wasn't really focusing anymore.

It got Tin worried " are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

She wasn't sure if she should nod her head or not, she was mostly only half paying attention to his concern. To Tin female wizards seemed to always bring mystery with them. He couldn't figure out what was going through her mind now. He was just silent watching her push through. Natsu was to busy arguing with Happy to even notice. He just liked to argue. It wasn't until he heard Lilywen's serious voice that he paid attention again.

" Uhm Tin tell me you know that wizard we originally were seeking...do you know his name?" She asked out of the blue after being silent for so long.

He shook his head and made a funny face.

" Its weird I think he just spoke to me through telepathy" she said in a lighter tone.

"That is weird." Said Tin.

" What did he say?" Tin asked

"He said a god isn't enough to stop us...we will have to face an apocalypse."

" What you mean us I thought you said it was only one?" Natsu said then

He looked at him regretting what he said.

" It's what I wanted to avoid through talking but its obvious futile to this point" Tin said

He wasn't wrong about that which made her happy.

" They're clever too taking advantage of Zeus's contempt against me to distract us and get rid of us at the same time" Lilywen said

Natsu didn't think it was that clever of a plan.

" Did they think we would turn on each other instead" Tin suspected out loud.

They shrugged their shoulders. The silence didn't last long before the voice came back with yet another message.

A message of grave danger.


	17. Cataclysmic Battlefield

**Its simply amazing how interesting and eventful this story has grown to become, but thats what happening when your writing with another Author. 4Fireking and I are still writing so there is no telling what could possibly happen. what do you guys think can Lilywen Natsu and Tin survive an upcoming battle now that the real enemy has shown himself.**

* * *

A message of grave danger.

" You made a big mistake Tin involving these two in your little war plans now you'll stand responsible for their deaths" The voice said alarming

Tin looked at who mocked him. The one he had been seeking to defeat and therefor sought the help of two mighty fire wizards. They were stronger together than they were apart.

" I'm going to hand it to you though for gaining such powerful allies Tin impressive no doubt the power of a goddess and a dragon is sure not to mess with" The mysterious man declared.

Natsu had a habit of always messing things up for people. A point he would make if the guy made a wrong move. Luckily for him no wrong moves were made. Silence filled the space until it broke. Then cataclysm happened all around.

The guy gave a evil smile before he went straight for Lilywen.

" Times up little goddess" he said

Lilywen did not hesitate to create a fiery blue fist to hit this opponent with. She increased the heat in her flames the moment she hit the guy. That punch, although well made, didn't impact the guy very much.

" Why that punch was almost as cute you" he laughed menacingly at her.

Natsu burned his fist with fire doing what his girlfriend tried to do. He charged in before they guy could attack her back. The guy received a hot and fast-moving sucker punch. He was sent flying back a few feet away from them. Natsu immediately checked Lilywen. He knew she hadn't recovered her full strength yet.

" Are you all right?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, but immediately after saying she was felt a jab of pain in her body. Natsu got worried as she fell to her knees cringing in pain. Natsu paid more attention to her than his opponent.

" Wow hey what's wrong did he get you?" Natsu asked

Lilywen weakly nodded her head. Natsu clenched his fists feeling a mix of frustration and anger knowing why she was feeling so weak. She didn't have the full power of her magic. It was then he decided for both him and her.

" I got this Lilywen just rest and recover your strength" he said determent.

She shrugged before nodding. He was set on defeating their enemy and protect Lilywen at the same time. That was Lilywen's goal as well Natsu's. she just needed to regain some of her lost strength. Shouldn't not be too hard for her. Their opponent however was not so pleased by what he heard and was walking with firm steps towards them. Natsu stood up prepared to pummel him with burning fists. He charged forward before the guy could get any closer.

" Don't mess with me ill deal with both of you in no time" His opponent announced proudly.

"I'm the one who's in your moment." Natsu said.

" Fire dragon wing attack" He roared out before he made he hit the mysterious wizard.

The mysterious trainer was almost sprawling on the floor with burning gashes on his skin. Natsu stepped closer to him.

" Who are you what did you mean by apocalypse huh?"

"I mean the gates are opening and your worst nightmares are coming out."

" I wonder what your biggest is Natsu Dragneel?" He said in a most evil voice

Natsu smiled as he finally had the opportunity to burn down the whole town only focusing it on one area.

" Hey what you smiling for?" The guy looked surprised before he felt an intense increase of heat surrounding the area.

This was enough heat to make even a god sweat through their skin. Lilywen looked closer and was amazed by what she saw. She saw a surge of magic glowing through the right arm of the guy she hardly knew. He was planning on countering Natsu's fire with that. Too bad for him Natsu had a plan up his sleeve...err...scarf. Judging by the way he smiled she knew he was done holding back. He was going to go all out like what Erza does when she gets serious. The impact resulting into a massive shockwave of flames surrounding the area. This was going to burn down buildings very quickly. Natsu wasn't even trying to control his flames anymore. He just let them spew all over the town hoping to burn his opponent down. It was frustrating the hell out of his opponent. His efforts to defeat the dragon slayer kept going down the drain. If this kept up, how could they stop him and get back Lilywen? Natsu could tell he was looking around to find her. He was working very long and very hard. It was then he made a sinister smile towards Natsu. Natsu didn't like the look of his smile.

" So your trying to buy her time are you? really boy you think she would actually be able to get her full magic back from Hades?" He laughed then

"At least she'll be stronger than a pig like you."

" I won't let her lose her strength not by the likes of you or anyone" Natsu said proudly

He was done talking. He really wanted to hurt Natsu right now. Natsu took an overwhelming amount of time doing nothing. It could make anyone suspicious. Which it was doing to Natsu. He wasn't doing anything with his magic leaving him open to an attack.

"I really hate you, dragon slayer."

It was clear he wanted to kill him while he had the chance. Natsu gave him a double knuckle punch at the chest of the god.

" It was you i knew it you bastard" Natsu roared out.

The God just took the punch without letting out any sounds of anger.

" Yes well played getting this far I didn't actually think you'd pull it off" he said calmly.

Natsu was surprised an ichor blooded god could be so calm. It was most scary to think Lilywen used to belong to a guild with types like that. Natsu tried his best to get the upper hand against the god. He had to think of a way to get under the gods skin. He seemed to be all about Lilywen. It sparked an idea in Natsu that he hadn't thought he do. He absorbed some of her blue Hades flame magic with their encounters. One of his palms glowed with her blue flames and it did not go unnoticed by the god.

"Amazing. You could become one of us...if you weren't the most loathed mage in our repertoire."

" Id never join up with a guild that betrays their own so easily she nearly died in the attempt of helping me and Tin against you guys i will not let her suffering be for nothing" Natsu responded

"Such a fatuous decision from a rah-rah Mage such as yourself. Fighting you has become tedious.

Natsu was getting fed up with this arrogant god belittling him using fancy words. He used all his focus to create a spread of fire that could hurt even him. No more doubt filled his head when he charged in. He couldn't let that doubt control him. He merged his flames with Lilywen's blue ones creating a golden fire as a result. The fire god was scared out of his wits seeing this power. He came to a horrible conclusion that he was not only fighting Natsu anymore. That theory turned out to be true when he heard a malicious laughter fill the room. He looked around to find the source of the laughter. Maybe it was trying very hard to stay invisible. Its scent had an ominous and dark aura yet Natsu couldn't seem to know for sure which side it was on. Suddenly, a strong invisible sickle cut into Natsu's arm. He winced from the sharp pain hitting his arm. Natsu felt worse thought-this pain was only seething in one serrated cut in his arm. He was trying to locate the source, but it was moving swiftly around him. Maybe it was magic from someone far away. He was strike again from another direction just ss fierce as before.

" Lose them you will" he heard like a whisper.

Natsu didn't know who could make him want to run. He felt lost and somehow a little scared as he realized he had gone way further away then he intended. He was not thinking clearly. He couldn't figure out what though and it made him incredibly frustrated. So frustrated his feet were on fire.

" He won't get anywhere go deal with her next" the voice spoke as if Natsu wasn't even present

Natsu would do anything to stop this person.

" Don't you dare you bastard" he shouted

"If it makes you feel any better, I take no amusement in what I will do to you. It's all business." The invisible voice spoke yet again.

It didn't make Natsu feel any better but rather... Made him more motivated to challenge this man.

" You think you can beat her or me your wrong i bet your not stronger then Zeus" Natsu said just to provoke him.

"I can break Zeus, fix him up, and then break him again!" He shouted.

" And I can as hell break her...the words had barely left his mouth when Natsu landed a fierce hit to his face.

That punch was a good start to this fight. A full-blown firestorm fueled by Natsu s anger filled the space. This was a power no normal mage could conquer but seeing was believing and this mage proved he had the power to burn this whole town. And he wasn't the only one fighting the gods. It looked like a silhouette of a good ally was in the distance helping him. The sight of angry gods spewing curses at the sudden helping hand. They had a lot of temper in them. As expected of the thunder legion or at least their leader for the most part. He was such an easy target. It didn't matter to Natsu he was to busy questioning what he was doing there in the first place. He was just fighting for Lilywen's freedom and choices. He looked around as he picked up the scent of her blue fire burning strongly again. He could almost grasp the fire in his hands from how much he wanted to be close to her. And it made him full of determination to do just that. Just fill his hands with fire and punch back. He charged right in with an incredible speed towards the cocky gods. The god was used to speed that could rival Hermes, but never from a Fairy Tail mage. Despite the surprise the god was not going to let Natsu pass him. He managed to get ahead of Natsu and strike him in the chest. Natsu was sent flying into a nearby wall.

" Where you off to" the god mocked him

That joke was retorted by Karma, Natsu flying towards him with fire blazing through his legs and a strong right punch. Natsu didn't stop there...he was determined to defeat the god in order to get closer to Lilywen. With a single lethal blow on a mortal, Natsu hit him with a fiery fist. The collision resulted into a massive explosion surrounding the nearby perimeter and made a certain female wizard look in that same direction. She used her fire magic to move fast and high off the ground in a blaze of blue Greek fire. She could now get a better overview of the current situation. The situation was still Natsu needed her help since he couldn't handle a real Greek God alone. She had been successful in regaining her stolen magic after a well fought mind game against the real Hades. It was all thanks to her abilities working well. She knew she owed that god a piece of her mind too. He was trying to use her and take her. She already knew he was coming for her, so she didn't bother standing on the sidelines anymore and set of in their direction.

"Hades Fist of Cerberus!"

The fire god didn't see her coming landing a direct hit to his face. He felt more pain from her punches than he did with Natsu's. It caught him off guard how she suddenly had regained such amount of magic. Maybe it had something to do with him or Natsu.

The fire god made eye contact with her as he chuckled with malice. " Why you little sneak now that was clever of you" He said

Lilywen would say thank you if she wasn't infuriated with all Greek gods coming after her. Her feelings were still hurt but she was now ready to fight back for real. She unlocked her burning blue hair with fire smelting as hot as the sun. It was quite a mesmerizing sight to behold particularly for Natsu. He had no idea how powerful she could be when she was fighting for the people she cared about. He snapped out of his trance as the fire god got serious and drew out his sword. Lilywen and Natsu may have impervious skin to fire, but bladed weapons were something they had no protection against. And to make it worse he was the ultimate master of the forge making his weapons the deadliest ever made. So deadly they could make a sutra through Zeus's heart if he touched him.

" You know what they say if a god can't have something...or someone then nobody else will either" he made a dangerous remark.

"Well I'm a girl from this century and I can say that makes no sense." Lilywen retorted.

" It's quite simple really either come along or I'll put an end to both of you myself" he said darkly

"Then try to put an end to us." Natsu said.


	18. Love and Hatred

**And the Collaboration between me and 4Fireking continues and things are far from over as it is written.**

* * *

"Then try to put an end to us." Natsu Said.

It was not a response that was taken too kindly. It was an all our call for battle. He went straight for Lilywen in an alarming speed nearly hitting her with his sword. Luckily for her people swinging blades at her was nothing new. It had been countless times she had crossed swords with her former guildmates such as Athena. Like her fights with Athena, she used her blade to strike the arm before shouldering his shoulder. She was able to keep up with him but his strength in his sword arm was something to be feared. One wrong move and that sword could lop her head off. She evaded the sword right before he was about to hit her.

"Good move, Lilywen. Now feel my stealth blade."

Lilywen's eyes widen seeing a second blade appear out of thin air. This was something she could only watch in utter horror when the blade slide towards her flesh. It sideswiped her on her waist making her yelp in pain. Now her hand was as good as limp against the strength of the pull. Her arm was going numb yet her lips showed a mischievous smirk. She couldn't think of a way to get through the pain. It was then Natsu appeared by her side creating a distance between her and the fire god.

The fire god rolled his eyes. "This appearing to help Lilywen is getting really old."

" Don't you realize she no longer deserve to even exist" he said darkly

"You call yourself a member of a guild, but you treat your former members like garbage! You are nothing but a tapeworm!"

" She betrayed the guild and so I'm treating her accordingly" the fire god answered.

"Enough of this prattling! It's a battle between me and you, not hurting your own daughter."

" I don't care for your opinion Salamander i can take you both... he got cut off when unexpectedly a raging blue fire shot up from under him knocking him into the air.

Natsu had an ace in a hole to beating this mage with one punch. He had both his own fire but also Lilywen's blue hell fire. He couldn't help but grin about it. And he was eager to put it to action. Before the god could make any movement, Natsu punched him. The ground shook like an earthquake sending him flying into several buildings. That made him angry more than it did any fatal harm.

"You insignificant brat you will pay for this" he roared out before swinging his sword one full round before stabbing it straight into the ground.

No one could predict why the sword was stabbed into the ground. At first appearing to be nothing but a showcase of power and sword skills. What quickly showed up was a big explosion beneath the ground of the sword. Both Lilywen and Natsu jumped to each their side to get away from flying debris coming their way. They managed to dodge the debris with much ease. It was a short-lived ease as more debris came flying towards them yet again. Natsu found this more annoying than dangerous. It was preventing him from coming near the fire god. If only there was a way to just dash towards the god. His resentment towards the god was giving all the motivation he needed.

"Dragon Fire Charge!" Natsu roared.

He flew right past destroying his obstacles easily. The fire God was impressed with the Salamander.

" Oh so you do possess the legendary powers of Igneel very impressive" he told him.

"I know who my father was years ago, and I know his fury is in my blood and my unforgiveness of those who wrong my friends."

" That is a impressive set of words indeed but your still a fool, if only you had walked away sooner you would have been back at your guild with no trouble at all" he said raising his sword from the ground.

" You're probably wondering why I didn't listen to you earlier. It's because I don't care what you say."

That didn't sit too well with the fire god. He raised his sword to lop the pink haired mage's head off. It was not uncommon for Natsu to get swords swung after him in rapid speed. He did after all fight Erza whenever he sneaks into her apartment and take her yogurt. Except the fire god was trying to kill him. The Fire god had the perfect burning soul to hurt a big guy like Hades. God had the perfect burning soul to hurt a big guy like Hades. He was still annoyed with Hades suddenly taking sides with Lilywen. He just growled like the animal he was inside. His actions grew more intense trying to cut Natsu down. It did well to counter the giant sword giving him an opening to attack. Natsu managed to make impact against the fire god. A massive inferno erupted from the impact destroying half the town. Lilywen was wrenching inside her heart seeing the inferno. The sudden inferno made everyone that was battling cease, yet her thoughts lingered on Natsu. She knew no fire could hurt Natsu but still she was worried.

"Natsu!" Lilywen cried out.

By sheer bizarreness, her voice made Natsu's flame look less fierce.

It made Natsu snap his eyes open turning to the same direction it came from.

She smiled at him showing him how much she was happy for him. She smiled despite being scared and worried, just to not make him worry.

"Salamander!" Hades shouted.

Natsu punched without even looking at Hades. He was beyond furious that Hades would disguise as Lilywen to throw him off. Natsu grabbed his elbow and twisted it. He got himself together just as Hades emerged as himself wearing a cruel smile on his face.

" What's the matter did her little callout for you catch you off guard?"

"No. But your about to be caught off guard by my burning fists."

Hades just laughed at that statement " You may have gotten past a few god mages, but you stand no chance to us gods"

"I've heard that better coming out of Laxus's mouth."

" Oh yes an annoying copycat of Zeus well let's just hope he doesn't take Lilywen for being an enemy as well. Not that its any of concern any longer" Hades said as dark smoke surrender them both making everything around them pitch black.

To his surprise it didn't seem to faze Hades at all his smirk still remaining on his face. Natsu was getting tired of that smirk. He was about to launch a second attack when Hades got him first sending him flying backwards. Natsu was launched straight not high, at the same height he was at now jumping towards Hades. Going in with his most powerful attacks combined into one. Not even Ezra stood a chance against this attack. The whole space around them was engulfed in flames. Good thing there were no innocent pedestrians walking around...until Natsu caught a ball rolling on the streets and a shadow. He wasn't sure to just what was going around, it wasn't as if anybody else was around...wait. Who stepped out from the corner where the ball rolled from was a ten year old boy. Natsu only watched the mysterious boy as he was coming his way. Hades also noticed the little boy, but his way of seeing the boy was different.

" Pity isn't it Salamander to die while happily playing" Hades said rather calm

"You leave that boy alone!" Natsu growled.

The ruler of the underworld then laughed.

" Oh, I won't do anything to him... after all he is already dead. what're you seeing is a wandering soul"

Natsu could feel his eyes go dry trying to see this before his eyes. A thick mist was surrounding the town. Natsu had a spine-tingling shiver on the back of his neck. He couldn't seem to sense the whereabouts of his friends any longer as they seemed to drift further away from him. The auspice town was driving him from calm to shuddering. He couldn't think straight his mind was getting more and more bewildered. He tried using his nose that never failed him.

" Don't even try boy you won't be able to reach them" Hades declared

He was about to go berserk on the god when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Natsu!" It was the sound of Lilywen.

His ears didn't lie to him, he heard her loud and clear. He was sure this time what he was hearing wasn't a hallucinating. He could see a faint blue light shining in the distant. He decided to go out and find what that light was. Hades saw it as well and it aggravated him. He followed Natsu to get to it first.

" Hurry Natsu" he heard Lilywen's voice again.

Natsu followed her voice to where she wanted to take him. Unfortunately, so were Hades. Although both boys were expecting their current/former friend to be stopping the fight, she was beguiling one of them. That one was Natsu. Seemed he was at a loss. He knew for sure the blue light was connected to Lilywen. She used that fire a lot. He spotted Hades coming near as well and was determent to reach her before he did. Hades would have to attack Natsu while he was walking.

" I wonder which of you i should kill to end this foolish exchange" Hades said in a dark voice

Hades received no reply. All the god could muster was a silent dismastment. "Rude."

" Ha ha I don't think you'll get a reply from either of them right now Hades" the voice of Hera spoke all off sudden.

Hades groaned when he heard that annoying hags voice.

" What are you doing interfering Hera?" Hades sounded mad.

"Please, this is as much my battle as it is yours, Hades. I'm just making sure your temper doesn't make you fall into an obvious trap."

" For goodness sake you almost killed them, leave them alone already" Hera said back to Hades

Hades wondered if he should or not...for twelve seconds. Time seemed to have stopped for Natsu during all this. That was until he felt someone push him forward and into the blue light. Natsu didn't see if it was Happy or Lilywen. He doubts it was Tin. He couldn't see clear at first, but he was soon faced with a person he was longing to see. It was Lilywen and Happy together smiling at him. He had never been so happy to see someone as that pair. But what caught him off guard was smelling the brimstone from Hades shedding skin. Lilywen noticed it too as an ominous feeling spread around. Before she knew it, Hades was reaching his hand out trying to grab her. He had a wicked smile on his face making her terrified to even move. But Happy got the jump on him leaping up and scratching him.

"You leave her alone you big meanie" Happy fumed at Hades

Natsu didn't waste any time to get his girlfriend on a safe distance from Hades.

"This is between you and me Hades. Leave her alone." Natsu said

Hades recovering from Happy's attack suddenly started laughing mockingly. He seemed to be relishing the fighting spirit each mage had. " You make a good point Salamander" Hades said before looking at Lilywen. " After all you still have a score to settle with Zeus don't you Lilywen?"

She just stared at him with stone eyes. She knew he was near. Their battle wasn't over just yet.

"Fire Dragon Fist!"

Somehow the way Hades looked at Lilywen made him frustrated in a way he couldn't understand. She looked at him with pity. Happy seemed to share the same idea as he had placed himself on her shoulder once more.

"Hell Bone Stampede!" Hades shouted while raising up his arms.

Three long burning bones clearly spines sprouted from the ground before charging at Natsu.

The sight of the fast crawling was more than enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

Lilywen did though have Hades powers, maybe she could stop it. It was like Lilywen read his mind because she charged right past Natsu and within seconds smashed all of them to dust with ease.

Hades couldn't help but gasp at the sudden force she used. "In all my years you've never destroyed like that."

" Looks like i misjudged you...how intriguing" He said with a grin.

Natsu didn't give Hades the satisfaction of feeling complimented by him. His eyes were only paying attention to Lilywen. Just looking at her gave him a chance to smile. He didn't want to lose sight of her. " Happy let's go" he said to his exceed on his shoulder

Happy immediately conjured his wings and flied.


	19. The last stand

**So it has come to the final chapter at last. its been some years and id like to thank 4Fireking for a great writing journey this story has become a great one with alot of things happening. i wrote in an ending so it is a bit longer then where 4fireking declared the end because i wanted a better ending. i might write a small sequel to clear up the big question of Zeus Vs Lilywen and the life in Fairytail when they returned. thanks for reading and i realize there is a missing chapter and a few faults and i assure you that i am working on to fix it.**

* * *

 **As he flew up he came face to face with an enormous skeleton phantasm. He was scared but he was also trying to protect Lilywen.**

 **" Happy be careful up there" he heard her call out to him.**

 **Happy was not as careful as she wanted him to be.** **The big phantasm kept trying to hit him with its enormous bony hands.** **Happy, being so small and fast evaded at the right moments. He flew up high into the air just as Lilywen unleashed her blue inferno attack. This inferno was a direct hit against the phantasm. The massive inferno left no trace of the skeleton behind. Lilywen and Happy high fived each other after Lilywen destroyed the skeleton. The flames still burning around them was absorbed by Natsu. Hades knew the dangers now, a fire mage next to Salamander made him invincible. Then he would have to make sure to get them away from each other. His idea use a pet he's been saving for a really tough fight.** **Lilywen could see the familiar devilish gleam in his eyes as he called forward his monstrous pet. He summoned Cerberus, the three headed dog with something that didn't resemble a dog. Its glowing red eyes were scanning its three prey as if trying to decide who to attack. Maybe it would attack Happy first. Happy squeaked out in fear before hiding behind Lilywen. Lilywen just rolled her eyes at the frightened Exceed.**

 **" Don't worry Happy I won't let Cerberus eat you... but it's clear what Hades is planning" She said only loud enough for Natsu to hear.**

 **Natsu ignited his fist ready for another punch. The fight began as soon as Cerberus charged forward causing the ground around them to shake tremendously.** **Luckily for Lilywen she had enough bones in her magic to keep a big dog like him busy.**

 **" Ill handle Cerberus" She told Natsu before she took off with the three headed dog right behind her.**

 **She fire conjured her blue flame fire magic, and then she pulled out a nice delicious bone joint connected with two other bones.**

 **" Heeere Boy come on" She said playfully like she wasn't even intimidated of the 28 feet tall dog.**

 **Cerberus slobbered with his big tongue, iris less eyes staring at it with excitement.**

 **The three others in the room included Hades watched her in awe.**

 **"That's someone who knows my powers." Hades said.**

 **It was clear Cerberus had no intensions of hurting the female wizard.** **It was loyal to the underworld Mage Hades.** **She threw the magic bone to Cerberus in an attempt to satisfy the beast.** **Hades witnessed in disgust as Cerberus chewed on the bone.** **His eyes moved over to Lilywen next and his eyes darkened.** **He had a surprise in store for Lilywen.**

 **" if you ever had thoughts to join Fairy Tail then this will change your mind" he said in the most sinister voice ever.**

 **Lilywen'S eyes widened in horror at the sound of his sinister voice.** **Natsu's ears couldn't help but to twitch hearing that as well. ( What did he mean by that) He narrowed his eyes towards Hades.**

 **Hades showed what he meant by presenting Natsu and Lilywen with a taste of his fire powers. It hit them both before they could even jump away knocking them to the ground. Natsu was the most tired from fighting feeling the weakest after the attack. He glanced over to where his girlfriend was. She had a scared expression on her face which was making him worried.**

 **"Hades!" He yelled.**

 **Said god turned to him smiling evilly towards him. " what's with the scary look Salamander got something to say?"**

 **Natsu glowered at the vile god with his teeth almost spitting in rage.**

 **He summoned his strength ready to finish Hades off. Hades underestimated Natsu believing after their long battle the Salamander would be exhausted. He narrowed his eyes at him.**

" **Oh so you made use of the blue fire to amplify your own huh" he said as if he was intrigued.**

 **No words were spoken to Hades, the only thing Natsu cared about was his demise.** **He summoned all his strenght before charging straight for Hades. Hades charged towards Natsu as well. His hands were open but he conjured no magic.** **He was confident he could cancel out Natsu's flames.** **It was child's play to him...so he thought.** **The Salamander's flames mixed with the blue ones he just consumed resulting into a brilliant golden set of flames.** **Hade's was completely overpowered by these flames.** **He had no other choice but to admit defeat and withdraw back to the underworld.**

 **"So long Salamander. Take care of Lilywen."**

 **Natsu was first surprised before responding. " I will i promise" he said.**

 **Hades patted the Salamander on the back as he smiled like no other enemy smiled at Natsu before.** **Natsu found theese gods to be quite peculiar in their ways but found Hades to be more reasonable then he thought.** **Maybe there was hope living in the underworld after all.** **He looked to where Happy and Lilywen. She were saying goodbye to Cerberus as he left too.** **She was going to miss that giant people eater.** **As the giant dog was gone in the black smoke Lilywen felt a hand on her shoulder.** **Turned out to be Natsu with a bright smile in his face.** **Seeing him smile like that made her jump right into his awaiting arms with a smile of joy.** **Natsu held her for as long as he liked, until Tin walked in.**

 **" You two seem to be doing very well" Tin teased the two teenagers.**

 **"We are, thank you very much for noticing." Lilywen replied.**

 **"Btw what have you been up to in all this chao?" Natsu then asked Tin.**

 **"I've been waiting for you two lucky mages to finish off Hades before I take you to a safe haven."**

 **Both Natsu and Lilywen looked at each other before looking back at Tin.**

 **" yeah he has gone back to the underworld" Lilywen said**

 **"Good. Two fire mages are invincible when their able to eat the others fire, three is just a bad pun."**

 **How that man avoided to stay hidden from the major fight was a mystery they knew was futile to ask him about.**

 **All they know was he had a plan on how to get them to safety although that part wasn't necessary anymore. Natsu and Lilywen seemed to know something he did not. It was shown on their faces.** **Tin though was keeping to himself though and jiggling his hat.**

 **" Well then let's get going" he said out of nowhere before summoning his beast to his side.**

 **Tin stroked the beast's arm before hoping on top of it.**

 **" Get on before Zeus gets notice of where you are..." Tin warned them.**

 **Natsu and Lilywen got on the back getting ready for some much-needed rest. Happy placed himself in Lilywen's lap as the beast started to move.** **Happy raised his paws to enjoy the ride.** **Lilywen found the blue exceed adorable she couldnt help but to show a little smile.** **But that was to be expected from the cutest member in all of Fairy Tail.**

 **It was then Natsu broke the silence. " by the way Tin just where are we going?"**

 **"I'm taking you back to Fairy Tail, Natsu. Lilywen...I'll be more of a taxi for her."**

 **" Taxi? What you mean by that?" Lilywen was the one to ask next.**

 **"I mean the location you want to go I take you minus the Jewels fee"**

 **" Jewels and treasure is that all you ever think about?" She said then**

 **"Not always. Now I'm thinking about my short term but dear friends."**

 **" Well it seems we finally got out of Athena's dimension trap it sure extended far didn't it? it even trapped the thunder legion in it" Lilywen said then.**

 **Tin smiled at that very fond memory of hers.**

 **" Lets just hope Zeus is over his jealous tantrum. Maybe he will give up on you" Tin said half jokingly**

 **"I believe he will. If Hades couldn't stop us, how can he?" Natsu said with a proud voice.**

 **Lilywen though did find it strange the way Zeus gave up so easily when he had sworn to kill both her and Natsu but she choose to let that thought go.**

 **Maybe people really can change.** **For everyone's sake she hoped that to be the case.**

 **It was then Happy nudged Natsu in his sides. He had to look at Happy s hinting face before he got the point. Natsu sat himself next to Lilywen. She looked at him questioning his serious expression.**

" **Natsu?" She said then**

 **He then smiled before raising her hand holding her new guild mark**

" **Zeus don't stand a chance he will have to through Fairytail to get to you now.**

 **Lilywen stared with surprised eyes at her boyfriend.**

" **Theres no way Im letting you leave my side when we get to Fairytail we will make this mark permanent" Natsu said proudly with a bright smile on his face.**

 **Lilywen was overcome with joy hearing those words.**

" **hm you idiot your never going to get away from me" She said to as the they both rested against each other awaiting their arrival home.**

 **The End?**

* * *

thats it for now the clash against the greek god mages has come to an end..or has it for those who read this please tell me if this story deserves a sequel. a one shot is in progress called Zeus revenge. but for now thats all we wrote.


End file.
